BloodLover
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi is a teenager with no friends and a abusive father. To deal with the pain, he cuts himself and drinks his own blood. Soon he becomes addicted to the pain he causes himself. One night, he stumbles on a vampire. Can the vampire help with the pain? R
1. Prologue

Moriah: Hi everyone

Moriah: Hi everyone! This is my new story! I decided to post it to see if you guys would like it. I am already starting chapter 1. This is just an prologue.

Yugi: For those of you who want to know, this is a dark fic. Well… That is what I am trying to do; I can't guarantee that it will be that way. The next chapter will have the full summary in it.

Moriah: I don't own anything. This is just for fun. Please review!

* * *

**BloodLover: Prologue **

**

* * *

**No one ever sees what I do in the dark.

I _am_ the dark. I _am_ alone. I have no friends.

My father hates me. He is always beating me. I know that he wants me dead. He would be happier… and so would I.

I want to die. I would love the feeling of my body turning cold, my heart stopping, and my breathing silencing itself, never to return.

I see no point in me staying here, if I am not wanted. I know I can't die for I am not ready to take my own life… yet. So, I settle for second best.

For the past couple of years, my best friend has been a knife… or any sharp object… but I prefer a knife.

If I can't kill myself, then I will inflict pain…on myself.

I cut myself to deal with the emotional pain. It's easier to handle.

I was fourteen when I first started.

The cuts were short. Just enough to draw blood, since I was experimenting. I didn't see any bad in it.

My life was hell. How could it get any worse?

The one day, I decided to try something different.

I sliced the knife across my right arm. It was a deep cut, longer than what I use to doing.

Not long after, I realized that much I had to cut myself more than before.

I guess you could say that I had become addicted, but there is something so much more addicting.

I started to drink my own blood.

I had heard that kids at my school were, so I decided to try it.

I didn't know that I would become addicted to the copper tasting liquid.

It didn't really have a taste, but to me, it was sweet. I couldn't get enough.

I wasn't sure if what I do had a name. I've heard that it was vampirism, but I don't think so. Though it does sound like it.

I thought that my life couldn't get anymore worse, but I was wrong or was I?

For I am the BloodLover... *laughs evilly*

Yugi: Well this is the end of the intro. We hope that you like it.

Moriah: Yeah, I know that this was boring, but the next chapter will be better. I hope that you guys give me some reviews.

Yugi: She isn't sure if she wants to call Yami, Atemu or Yami. Tell me what you think.

Moriah: If I get enough reviews, I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days. I want atleast 5. That would be helpful.

Yugi: Until the next time we update…


	2. Pain and Misery

Moriah: Hi, guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda busy.

Yugi: Yeah, we really haven't had the time to write this chapter.

Moriah: But don't worry, the chapter shouldn't take up very long.

Moriah: Anyway, Little Yugi, please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Now here is the chapter. Please make sure that you review!

* * *

Summary: Yugi is a teenager with no friends. He feels alone. He has a abusive father, who doesn't love him. To deal with the pain, he starts to cut himself and drink his own blood. Soon enough, he becomes addicted. One night walking home by himself, he stumbles on a vampire. The vampire kidnaps him because he looks so innocent. Yugi is begging for death. Yugi tries to get the vampire to kill him because he thinks he has nothing to live for, but the vampire refuses. He wants to keep him because he has the blood of the tainted innocent and that is rare to find. Yugi soon finds himself in a struggle not to drink is own blood. Can the vampire help him?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

He was alone. No one else cared. Sometimes, he didn't even care..

He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to die, but he knew that wasn't going to happen, no matter how he wished it would.

Yugi Motou looked like an average teen on the outside, but inside, he was as black as the sky at night.

He wasn't what you thought he'd be or what he would do for that matter.

You could see that he was a depressed person, but you would never know how depressed he was.

'Man, I'm so glad that school is over!' he thought on his walk home from the library.

He wasn't really all that thrilled about going home, either.

'But beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.' He thought as he reached his house.

Because he was so depressed, you wouldn't think that he lived in a nice house, but he did.

It was white house with a black door, a black garage on the side, stairs to walk up to get to the black front door, windows in the front of the house, but not to big, just a reasonable size.

'Probably because that bastard doesn't want anyone to know what he does.' He thought, as he walked into his house, only to feel pain as his body instantly connected to the floor.

He looked at his father. An average sized man, his hair black hair nothing like his own. His pale skin screamed misery. His green eyes screamed pain.

Yugi had pale skin also, he was short for a sixteen year old, so you would sometimes mistake for a kid. He had golden-yellowish spiky layers of black, with magenta at the tips. His amethyst eyes help pain, sorrow, and hope that one day his life would be better.

"Why are you late?" his father asked stern.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground, acting as if he didn't hear the man above him.

"Answer me, boy!" he shouted, followed by kicking the teen in the stomach, making him hold his stomach and cry out in pain.

"I-I lost track of time," he finally answered, his voice a whisper, shaking.

"Lost track of time? Where were you? It's nine o'clock." He said, questioningly.

Yugi contemplated what he could do, he could answer the man's question or not say anything.

Both would have the end result in the end.

'Let's see how not saying anything goes. That will really piss him off the old bastard.' He thought, a smirk forming in his head.

"Boy, if you don't answer me!" his father yelled, threateningly.

"Or what? You'll hit me? You will no matter what." Yugi said, before he felt another kick in his ribs, making him scream from the pain.

"Don't be a smartass, you worthless piece of scum!" he replied, venom dripping from his voice.

Yugi smirked twistedly "You seem to forget that I no longer have to listen to a bastard like you." he retorted, before another kick hit his ribs, harder than before.

"Mind your place, you little asshole!" his father yelled, before picking him up and pushing him into the wall.

"I don't have to mind anything." he said, knowing that he would regret it.

"Oh… you don't? Don't forget what I am to you. Your father. I brought you into this world, I can take you out." he told him.

"Go ahead. Take me out." he said, almost pleading.

Yugi father didn't say anything. He knew his son wanted that. But he couldn't kill him. Beat him? Yes. But he couldn't kill him.

"I would, but I want to see you suffer more." he said, taking his son from the wall, and walking down the hallway, Yugi struggling to get free.

His father stopped at a red door. Light blood red.

He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door, walking inside, with Yugi.

"Stay here. I'll be back." His father said, before throwing his son on the bed, before walking out and slamming the door.

Yugi watched his father as he slammed his door shut.

Yugi sighed. This was his life. He was use to pain. He was use to his father's beatings. He was use to the all of it.

'No one sees what I do in the dark.' he thought before getting off his bed.

He lifted up his mattress, to find his cutting knife—a silver blade with symbols and a light red handle—his favorite.

He pulled it from under his mattress, with a smile on his face, his mattress back to where it was when he let go.

He sat back on his bed, knife in hand.

He moved the knife to his right wrist, above his main vein.

"With this knife, I release my pain." he said, before he dragged the knife deep across his pale skin, blood instantly flowing out.

He put the knife beside and pulled his wrist to his mouth. His own red substance dropping into his mouth.

Yugi moaned from the feeling of pleasure and pain coursing through him.

This was his life. This kept him sane.

He loved the pain he felt when he cut himself and the taste of his blood as it slid down his throat.

'Please set me free. Take me away from this life.' He thought, before his door slammed open, his father walking in, his blue eyes held anger, but went to confusion when he saw what his son was doing.

He knew that his son cut himself, but he never saw when he did. It's one thing to know about something, it's another to see it, after all.

Yugi's father stomped towards him, his hand raised to strike his son, who was looking at the him, surprise and anger in his eyes and facial expression as well.

"Great! He interrupted me. I should really get a lock on the door.' He thought, seeing his father com towards him, getting ready to hit him again.

Before he could, black and red smoke swirled between Yugi and his father.

The smoke cleared to reveal a figure wearing black leather pants, a tight black shirt, black boots and crimson eyes, his hair just like Yugi's. He was tall and had pale skin.

"Who the hell are you?" Yugi's father yelled at the mysterious stranger.

The stranger didn't reply. He hit Yugi's father, making him fly across the room, away from Yugi.

"Mine!" the stranger yelled before turning to Yugi, walking to him.

He picked him Yugi's right arm and held it close to his mouth, before licking the wound, tasting blood, and healing the cut.

"Mine." He said again, moving the hand away, and looking at Yugi, who still had blood on his mouth.

Yugi couldn't help but look at the stranger in front of him.

'He looks a lot like me.' He thought. 'There are some differences but he still looks like me.'

He looked at his father, lying on the floor unconscious, hoping that he was dead.

'That's what the bastard gets for all he has done to me.' He thought.

"Who are you?" Yug asked, wanting to know the person that saved him from his father.

The stranger didn't answer. He just leaned forward, his lips pressed to Yugi's tasting Yugi's sweet addicting blood them.

Yugi, surprised by the action, could only melt as the stranger's tongue licked his bottom lip, as smoke surrounded them.

When the smoke cleared, the two males were gone.

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: Who was the stranger at the end?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out in the next chapter.

Yugi: What will happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: I'm not sure yet. I started writing it, but started over because it wasn't dark enough.

Yugi: Well… what do you want to happen?

Moriah: I'm not sure. I know that I want the stranger to be alittle dangerous, but loving too. But not until later in the chapter.

Yugi: Do you want my father to die or live?

Moriah: Well… I wanted him to die, but I will let my readers decide if they want him to die or not.

Yugi: Well… I can see that it is going to take you a long time to update.

Moriah: Yeah, but I am hoping that my readers will help me.

Yugi: Well… we hope that you liked the chapter. Sorry it took us so long to update.

Until the next time we update….


	3. Meeting Your Savior and Fate

Moriah: Thanks you for all of the review! I'm really glad that you guys like this story. It means a lot to me.

Yugi: Of course they liked it. This is an interesting story.

Moriah: Well yeah, but not the point. Anyway, with this chapter, I got alittle help from one of my best friends; you guys may know her as Yoru-Atemu.

Yoru-Atemu: Hi, Morie-chan! *hugs me* Hi, Yugi! *hugs Yugi* you're both so cute! I love you both!

Moriah: Yeah, I love you, too, Okaasan, but stop hugging me; you are cutting off my oxygen.

Yoru-Atemu: *lets go* Sorry about that. Anyway, Morie-dear, thanks for letting me in the story.

Moriah: No problem.

Yugi: What's going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah and Yoru-Atemu: We can't tell you, you will have to wait and find out. Can you do the disclaimer, Little Yugi?

Yugi: Morie-chan and Okaasan don't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you, now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Smoke appeared again and the two males appeared in the same position as before.

The stranger pulled away, leaving Yugi dazed.

Glancing in his direction, the man turned as he started to walk towards the back of the dark alleyway in which they were.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Yugi questioned as he tried to follow.

The alleyway became darker and then suddenly, Yugi noticed, he was alone.

"Huh? What the fuck? Yugi asked. "Where the hell did he go?"

Yugi brought his hands to his hair messing with it as he growled. "Oh well."

Yugi looked around to see where he was. He found out that he was close to his house.

He hoped that his father was still unconscious.

'Filthy Bastard' he thought as he started walking. 'Maybe then I can finish what I was doing.'

"Hopefully, my knife is where I left it, underneath my mattress." He said aloud, still walking, but when he was close to his house, he stopped.

There were cops and an ambulance outside his house, which meant there were inside.

"I wonder who called them." He said aloud.

He walked to his house but walked to the side looking inside his bedroom window.

He saw his father on a stretcher, his knife in a plastic bag, and two policemen.

"Well… whoever did them is way gone by now." One officer said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that they will be back." The other said.

The tow officers and paramedics took Yugi's father outside, into the ambulance, before driving off.

"Good, he's gone. Now I can finish what I was doing earlier." He thought evilly, before going into his house.

"I finally have the house to my self." He said aloud, before going back into his room.

Opening the door, he walked inside, walking towards his bed, a smirk across his face.

He sat down, the bed making a loud "thud".

"It's a goof thing that I have two favorite knifes." He said aloud, going underneath his pillow, pulling out a knife.

It looked the same as the one the officer took. Did you really think that he wouldn't have a copy of hid favorite knife?

Yugi smiled evilly before putting the knife on his right wrist, his main vein underneath the blade.

"Now, I can be free." he said aloud, before he dragged the blade across his pale skin deep, making a red liquid flow from his wrist to the bed, which he was sitting on.

He smirked at seeing what he loved the most.

He put the knife beside him on the bed, before moving his hand to his mouth, blood seeping through his lips down his throat.

Mmm… it tasted so good! He felt warmth course through his whole being as he drank his own blood.

The pain from the cut and the pleasure from the blood left a feeling that made him want more.

An addicting feeling he could never get enough of.

'I guess I should stop' he thought, before pulling his wrist away from his mouth.

He got up from the bed and walked out of his room and down the hall after taking a right.

He didn't have to walk far. The bathroom was on the right, down the hall from his room.

He walked into his bathroom. The walls were white; red smudged dry a little from past beatings.

Going over to the sink, he turned on the water, making it warm.

He put his wrist under it, hissing at the pain, before turning the water off, and moving to the left to the medicine cabinet, opening the door.

There were all sorts of medical supplies; alcohol, aspirin, band aids, cotton, even gauze. You would think that they were used often, not that they weren't.

He took the alcohol out and set it on the counter. He took out the cotton and band aids and put them on the counter too.

Picking up some cotton, he put alcohol on it after he opened the bottle.

He put the cotton on the cut, hissing at the pain.

Taking the cotton away, he threw it away before putting a band aid on it.

Now, that he was done, he didn't know what he should do now.

'I guess I could take a walk.' He thought, walking out of the bathroom, down the hall, towards the front door.

He already had his keys in his pocket.

Opening the door, he walked outside, taking out his keys, before locking the door.

A smirk played on his lips. Images of the night flashing in his vision.

'A night to remember' he thought, as he started walking in the direction of his favorite place.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination.

It was only 15 minutes away from his house, after all.\

He walked on the grass towards the swings.

Yes, the swings. He loved the park. It was so peaceful and beautiful, especially at night.

He ran over to the swing, before sitting down.

Starting to swing himself back and forth, he held tighter to the chains, noticing he was going higher and higher.

There was something about being high on the swings that made Yugi forget about his troubles.

That was the main reason why he liked the park so much. Everyone was so peaceful and content.

He felt like a kid again.

After a while, he got off the swing, walking back on the grass.

'I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow night so I can come back.' He thought, before walking in the direction of house.

Normally, he would go back the way the same he got there, but he decided to take another way.

He decided to go the long way. Going home was something he didn't want to do. There wasn't really much of a point.

Walking, he went in the alley, taking a right in the dark path.

He heard noises and turned around, but saw nothing.

He turned back around, thinking it was nothing.

He didn't know that someone was following him.

Crimson eyes following the teen on top of buildings, jumping from one to another.

You could say that being a vampire had its advantages.

Yugi kept walking, his thoughts wondering back to the mysterious stranger that saved him.

"Why the fuck did he just leave me!" Yugi yelled, out in anger, raising his hands in air, then putting them back down.

"You know, that's a good question." Someone said, jumping off the building, landing in front of Yugi, who jumped back in surprise.

The stranger looked hypnotizing as his glowing eyes radiated in the dark alley.

Yugi again, couldn't take his eyes off the sexy stranger. He could feel his pants getting tight as his thoughts took control of him.

The stranger smirked, knowing the thing that the teen wanted ; and he was going to give it to him.

* * *

Moriah: Well… that's the chapter. Sorry it took me so long.

Yugi: I liked the chapter. It was really good.

Moriah: I'm glad that you liked it. I just hope that the readers like it too.

Yugi: What is going to happen next?

Moriah: You will just have to find out.

Yugi: *pouts* Why?

Moriah: Because I don't want to give it away. I'm sorry if this is not as dark as the last two chapters. The next chapter will be dark.

Yugi: Make sure that your review!

Moriah: Until the next time I update!


	4. Begging for Death

Moriah: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter!

Yugi: Yeah, the last chapter was great!

Moriah: I'm glad that you liked it.

Yugi: We just want to let you know that this chapter will have little sexual content in it. When it starts we will give you a warning.

Moriah: Thanks, Little Yugi! I almost forgot to tell them that!

Yugi: I bet that you are glad that you have me.

Moriah: Of course I am. You are my best friend after all.

Yugi: *smiles* I am glad that you think so.

Moriah: Little Yugi, can you do the disclaimer? I am really excited about the chapter.

Yugi: Why?

Moriah: You will find out as the chapter goes. Let's see if you can figure it out. **This chapter has some sexual content in it. If you don't like, don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Now please enjoy the chapter. Make sure that you review!

* * *

There was silence as the two males looked at each other.

Yugi shook his head, making the bad thoughts fade; now was not the time.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked. He wanted to know who saved him from his father.

The stranger didn't say anything. He just walked forward more, before he was just meters away.

"_Who_ I am is not important. But _what_ I am is.' He said, his deep voice making Yugi shiver, as he smirked, showing his fangs.

Yugi smirked, showing no signs of fear or horror, but amusement.

"I already know what you are." He said, his smirk getting bigger.

"Wow, you are clever. Most don't 'til it's too late."

"I would assume." Yugi said, looking in the others eyes.

There was something about the others crimson eyes that he couldn't get enough of.

"My name is Atemu but you may call me Yami." He said, seductively, his voice making Yugi weak.

"Hi, my name is Yugi." he said, looking around.

"I know who you are." Yami said.

Yugi looked confused. 'He knows me?'

"How could I not? Your blood was calling to me." Yami said, licking his lips.

Yugi saw Yami lick his lips; it was turning him on again.

Yami smirked. He knew he was getting to Yugi. That's what was making this all the more enjoyable.

"I know what you want." Yami stated, seductively.

"Do you?" Yugi questioned his voice husky.

"I know what you desire." Yami said, pushing his against the wall, pinning him there.

"Right" Yugi said, sarcastically. "Tell me. What do I want? What do I desire?"

Yami's eyes started to get darker, Yugi noticed.

He could smell Yugi's blood; so sweet and alluring. He could see the blood seeping through the boy's arm sleeve. He could see it pretty well because his arms were above his head.

His common sense leaving him; he hadn't feed in a while and the teen's blood was not helping.

Yami leaned forward a little, getting closer to Yugi face, their lips inches apart.

"To die." Yami said, before pressing his lips to Yugi's, making the boy gasp.

Yami took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other's mouth, growling when he tasted blood.

'Apparently, he did it again. The blood still taste fresh.'

Yugi could still taste the blood in his mouth. He moaned, as he tried to free his hands, but to no prevail.

Yami pulled away, his mind in a frenzy from Yugi's blood. The taste was... indescribable! It was the blood of the tainted innocent. A taste you would probably not find. A rare blood.

He knew he couldn't let this one get away. His blood was addictive. He need more.

He leaned forward towards the younger's neck, before sinking his fangs into the inviting flesh.

Yugi was still dazed when he felt something puncture his neck.

He wasn't scared. It was what he wanted.

Yami growled as the blood filled his mouth.

The taste was too…sweet. He couldn't taste.

The boy's warm blood was calling him since he healed his wrist.

Yugi moaned loudly as the fangs went deeper into his neck.

He felt pleasure spread throughout his body, as well as pain. Both feelings equal.

It was like when he cuts himself. Pain from the cut and pleasure from the blood.

Each feeling going straight to his cock, getting him hard.

This was nothing compared to when he cut himself. Even though he was. The pleasure intensified. It was addicting.

Yugi moaned louder when Yami's hand brushed past his hard member.

Yami smirked mentally at Yugi's reaction.

He dug his fangs deeper then before, wanting more of the crimson liquid, making Yugi scream, as he tried to free his hands.

Yami knew what Yugi was trying to do. He let his hands go, and drank faster.

Yugi held on to Yami for support as he screamed again. He couldn't take much more. He felt as if he was going to cum in his pants right now!

Yami couldn't take much more either.

The boy's blood and screams were getting him hard too.

He wanted to take the boy right there. Yugi wanted anyway.

His mind was slipping away again. All he could feel was lust. It was driving him mad!

Yami pulled his fangs out and looked at the boy.

He was panting and you could see a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were glossy, as he looked at the vampire.

Yugi could see Yami panting, his crimson eyes evident with lust. Blood was on his lips, turning him on more than he already was.

Their arousals were noticeable; so were their lust.

Yami kissed Yugi again; his mind completely gone.

Yugi wrapped his arms around the others neck, as he deepen the kiss, tasting his own blood.

The vampire picked Yugi up, making the teen moan and him groan when their arousals rubbed together.

Yami ended the kiss, going back to Yugi's neck, digging his fangs in again.

"Please…Yami…please…" heard the teen plead.

He smirked mentally again. He knew what the boy was begging for.

"Please…"Yugi begged again. He couldn't take much more.

His vision was swirling with black and white from and the pleasure and pain.

Yami grounded their arousals together, making Yugi scream, he knew that he was going to cum, as his mind start to blacken.

Yami was cumming too. He grounded their hard-ones together again, harder, making Yugi scream as he came in his pants.

Yami groaned as he too came in his pants. He pulled his fangs out, looking at the panting teen.

Yugi smiled at black started to cloud his mind.

Yami put Yugi's feet back on the ground, and picked him up again, but this time bridal style.

The blackness clouded Yugi's mind and went limp in Yami's arms.

A smile on his face.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the chapter.

Yugi: O.o What the hell?

Moriah: What? You didn't like it?

Yugi: No... Yea... no... *blushes*

Moriah: You liked it.

Yugi: What makes you think that?

Moriah: I know you. Very well, actually.

Yugi: Anyway, we hope that you liked it.

Moriah: Please review! I am really sorry that it is so short. I will make the next chapter longer.

Yugi: Please make sure that you review! We are updating early because of your lovely reviews!

Moriah: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Also… I have a poll in my profile, make sure that you guys vote. It would make me really happy. :D Also… I was going to update Remembering today, but I will hopefully update it tomorrow.

Until the next time I update…


	5. Why Can't You Kill Me?

Moriah: Thank you so much for the review! I am glad that you liked it.

Yugi: Yeah, the last chapter was awesome!

Moriah: I was hoping everyone would love it. It came to me when I was writing it out. I thought that I would have some lemony goodness for you guys.

Yugi: What is going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out.

Yugi: *pouts* You can't tell me anything?

Moriah: *sighs* I will just tell you that you and Yami will have an interesting conversation. Now, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, me and Yami would be moaning and screaming all night.

Moriah: Thank you. Please enjoy the chapter. Make sure that you review!

* * *

Yami looked at the boy in his arms.

What got into him? Now, he was going to have to change his pants.

The vampire sighed as he teleported to his home, landing in the hallway.

"Sir, is everything okay?" A guard said, looking at him.

Seeing the male, his crimson eyes darker than usual, seeing him have blood on his lips. An unconscious teenager in his arms and his pants a mess.

What would you think? Wouldn't you want to know if something was wrong?

"I'm fine." Yami growled. "I'll be in my chambers. Make sure no one disturbs me, unless it's important."

"Yes, sir." The guard said, walking away leaving the vampire alone.

Yami walked to his room, with Yugi still in his arms.

He kicked open the door, walked inside, and kicked the door closed.

He started walking towards the bed. He gently laid the teenager on the bed, making sure not wake him up.

He walked over to his wardrobe closet. He pulled out a pair of leather pants, taking off his other pants, and throwing them in the basket next to the closet.

He put on the fresh pair of pants, before walking back to the bed.

Taking if the boy's shoes and socks, he started to think back to when he was in the alley with him.

'What happened to me? Why did I act like that?' he thought as he started to take off the teens pants.

He didn't say that he didn't like it.

The vampire took off the teen's pants and boxer's, a smirk on his lips, noticing that the teen was still aroused.

He wrapped his hand around his length, before stroking it, making Yugi moan in his sleep.

"Oh…Yami!" Yugi moaned out. Yami smirk ever more.

He knew that the teen should be resting, but seeing him still aroused…He just couldn't help himself.

After all the teen was suffering from blood loss, rest and food would help.

The vampire looked at the panting teen before he stopped his actions and walked towards the door.

Opening the door, he called a guard over to him.

"Yes, sir." The guard said.

"Umm… I need some soup of here pronto."

"Right away, sir." The guard said, walking off to do what he was told to do.

Yami closed the door after he was back inside his room.

Walking back over to the bed, he picked up the teenager's pants and boxer's, walked over to his closet, dropped them inside and walked back over to the bed, to see the teen still asleep.

He carefully sat on the bed, making sure not to wake Yugi.

* * *

Darkness. No light. Just peace.

He was dead; or so he thought.

After all, he loss a lot of blood. He should be dead.

It was what he wanted the most. Now, he had finally got it.

Wait, if he was dead, he wouldn't be able to feel something soft under him, or footsteps.

He wouldn't be able to feel or hear anything.

'I'm not dead.' Yugi realized, shocking him back to the world of the living.

His eyes slowly opened to be met with crimson.

* * *

The vampire got up from the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

Walking over, he opened the door, to see the guard holding a tray with a bowl, steam coming from it, indicating that it was hot.

"Here are you, sir." The guard said, handing the tray over to his Lord.

Yami took the tray, nodding his thanks, before closing the door.

He walked over to the dresser, next to his bed.

Placing the tray on the dresser, he looked at the teen on the bed.

Crimson eyes met with amethyst.

* * *

Yami smiled. "It's about time you woke, Little One."

Yugi didn't say anything. He turned away from Yami, noticing that he was on a king sized bed.

Crimson sheets lay underneath him. The walls were painted crimson and gold.

'His favorite colors I'm guessing.' Yugi thought.

He saw a wooded desk, a closet, and a basket that seemed to he filled with clothes.

What Yugi realized made him look at Yami, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Yami smirked, knowing what the teen was thinking.

"Why am I naked?" Yugi asked.

"Actually you aren't. Your shirt is still on."

Yugi looked at the vampire with an annoyed look.

"But if you are wondering why your boxers and pants are off, the answer is simple." Yami began, before his lips turned into a smirk.

At the time, Yugi was feeling quit stupid and hoped that the being before him wouldn't slap that back at him, even though it was likely that he would.

"I don't know if you see it fit to sleep in your defiled clothes." Yami finally answered his question, and Yugi, once again, was blushing, thinking back that the night earlier events.

"If you need, you could wear some of my clothes to cover yourself until your clothes are cleaned." Yami said, as he looked the teen, smirk evilly, knowing what the teens mind wondered back to.

Yugi rolled his eyes after he closed them.

"That would be nice." Yugi began. "I don't know about you, but I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to walk around in the nude."

Yami didn't say anything, Yugi noticed. 'He is probably picturing me walking in the nude.' Yugi thought.

"You'll just have to wear something of mine, until the maid get here. Unfortunately, she is out, doing something for me." Yami finally said, after he was done thinking dirty.

"That's fine, I guess.

Yugi watched Yami as he searched through his closet. Seeming to look for something that would fit him, seeing Yugi was a lot smaller than him.

Yami walked back over to the bed when he found some pants for the smaller teen.

"Here." Yami said, giving the teen a pair of jeans.

Yugi nodded his thanks, taking the jeans as Yami turned around, and put them on.

Yami turned back around when he knew that he was finished.

Yugi lifted his left hand, landing on his next, feeling his neck, until he felt two puncture holes.

It hurt, but not a lot. He looked at the vampire. He was so close. Yugi sighed. Maybe next time.

"Why did you save me?" Yugi asked, his eyes confused.

Yami looked at the teen. "From your father?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

A smirked formed on his lips. "Simple." He said. "You called me."

Yugi didn't understand. 'I called for him? How?'

"I think that the words were "Please set me free. Take me away from his life" Yami said, looking at the teen on the bed.

Yami walked over and sat on the bed. Yugi was lying on the bed, the sheets covering the jeans.

Yugi remembered. He says that everytime he cuts himself.

"Do you want to explain the events in from the alley?" Yugi asked. An evil smile on his lips.

"Your blood was driving me crazy. I couldn't resist. I hadn't feed in a while." Yami responded.

"Okay. Why can't you kill me? Yugi asked sadness in his eyes.

"I can't." Yami said, looking in the teen's eyes.

"Why?" Yugi asked, not understanding why the vampire wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Because your blood is so addicting. The blood of the tainted innocent is rare. I didn't know that anyone had it." Yami said, stopping, letting the teen understand everything.

"I won't kill you. I will keep you here. And you will be my blood slave." A smirk on his lips.

* * *

Moriah: That was the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: What? Yami is keeping me?!

Moriah: Yeah. He is keeping you. He isn't going to let you go. You have the blood of the tainted innocent, remember?

Yugi: What the hell is that?

Moriah: I will explain in the next chapter. I know this chapter is early, but I wanted to post this chapter, since you guys gave me wonderful reviews last chapter.

Yugi: No, go back to the tainted innocent thing.

Moriah: Little Yugi, stop it.

Yugi: Why? You are having Yami keep me. I think I have a right to an explanation.

Moriah: And you will have it. Just not in this chapter. As the story goes on, you will understand better.

Yugi: Fine, but I want an explanation in the chapter.

Moriah: That is where it was going to be.

Yugi: Good.

Moriah: Anyway, I want to thank Yoru- Atemu for helping me with this chapter. I think that she is a good writer. If you haven't read her story, you should, she will be updating soon.

Yugi: Yeah, it's good.

Moriah: I have new stories up on my list. Please read the summary and tell me which one you like the most. You will have a number of options and more will come. Please vote.

Yugi: Make sure that you review! Morie-chan loves reviews!

Moriah: Yeah, I do! Make sure that you do.

Until the next time I update…


	6. I Need You

Moriah: Thank you for all the reviews! I am so glad that you liked last chapter.

Yugi: Of course. Last chapter it got more interesting. The interesting part of this story is getting more intense.

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Anyway, this chapter, something important will happen.

Yugi: What is going to happen?

Moriah: You will just have to find out when you read it.

Yugi: That's not fair. Will we find more about the tainted innocence thing?

Moriah: No, not in this chapter. Like I said, as the story progresses you will.

Yugi: Okay, I will just have to wait until then.

Moriah: Yes, you will. Now, do the disclaimer, Little Yugi?

Yugi: Sure. Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, me and Yami would be rocking the bed all night.

Moriah: Thank you. Please remember to review. I love reviews!

* * *

Yugi looked at the vampire, his eyes between happy and uncertain.

'His blood slave? What does the mean?'

"It means you are to give me your blood whenever I need it." Yami's voice breaking into his thoughts, a smirk still on his lips.

"And don't worry." Yami continued, his smirk becoming evil. "I'll make it pleasurable."

Yugi couldn't help but think back to the alley, a smirk on his lips as well.

Yugi wasn't sure, but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He might as well stay and see how this all played out.

"Okay, King Yami. Are there any rules for me?" the teen asked, laughing when he saw the shocked expression on the crimson males face.

"How did you know what I was?" Yami asked.

He didn't think that the teen would figure that out without being told.

"Lucky guess." Yugi said. It would be his secret for now, anyway.

"You are really clever." Yami said. "There really aren't any rules." Yami began, as he reached for the tray of soup and put it on the teen's lap.

"You do have to eat. I took a lot of blood from you earlier. You are going to feel lightheaded and weak. Eating will help you fell better." Yami said.

Yugi looked at the bowl of soup. It was still hot, because you could still see the steam.

"What kind is it?" Yugi asked, looking suspicious at the soup.

It's chicken noodle." Yami replied.

Chicken noodle. It was his favorite. But he hadn't eaten in a while. He was just going to have to find out.

He picked up the spoon and lifted it to his open mouth, tasting it on his tongue.

He smiled at the delicious taste.

After a while, Yugi put the tray back on the table.

Yami frowned. 'Why didn't Yugi eat all of it?'

Yugi didn't look at the vampire. Not that he didn't want to.

"Little One, are you okay?' Yami asked. He was worried.

Yugi didn't answer. There were many things that were wrong with him.

It could be that he was confused about what Yami had told him earlier.

It could be the fact that he was feeling lightheaded or that he was feeling nausea.

Yami looked at the teen, who was still turned away from him.

"Little One, what's wrong?" Yami asked, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. Yugi flinched away.

Yami looked really upset. It was a good thing Yugi was turned the other way.

"Yugi?" the males tried again.

Yugi turned around, still not looking at the vampire.

Yugi dashed out of the room and towards the bathroom, leaving a confused vampire.

He opened the toilet seat, and bent down, landing on his hands and knees.

He stomach throwing up anything that was in it.

It didn't take long for him to stop. He laid on the floor, still by the toilet. He didn't notice Yami until he said something.

"Little One, are you okay."

All Yugi could do was shake his head. He didn't feel good.

"Come here." Yami instructed. Yugi slowly stood up and walked towards the other male.

Yugi picked up the teen and walked back to the bed, He gently laid Yugi back on it.

"Little One, I want you to try and sleep. When you wake up, I will take you to the healing chambers."

Yugi was hesitant at first, but decided that it was a good idea.

Yugi put the cover on himself, turner over, and closed his eyes,

Yami watched as the teen fell asleep.

He had a feeling what was wrong with him, but he needed to see Isis to make sure.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up to see the teen still asleep.

He had decided to sleep on the chair next to the bed since the teen had the bed.

He was hoping the in the next couple of days, he would be able to sleep in the bed with him. But he would just have to and wait and sleep in the chair for now.

He got up from the chair and sat on the bed, making sure not to wake the teen.

Looking closely, he could see a thin layer of sweat covering pale skin.

He pulled back the cover, gently, to see the blood that had seeped through the bandage.

Yugi was tossing and turning, whimpering in pain now and again.

Yami put his hands on the teen's shoulders and gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

The teen slowly opened his eyes, meeting with the crimson-eyes males.

"Good Morning." Yami greeted.

"Good Morning." Yugi said, weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked, already knowing the answer.

"Umm… not so good. But don't worry. I'll be fine." Yugi said, weakly, trying to get up, but was forced to lay back down by Yami.

"Yugi, I'm taking you to see Isis. She is the healer." Yami said, picking Yugi up bridal style, and walking towards the door.

He opened the door and into the hallway.

Though Yugi's vision was starting to blur, he could see that the hallway was beautiful.

There were gold-painted walls, with silver stripes.

As Yami walked down the hallway, the teen could see paintings of all sorts.

A painting of what seemed like a waterfall and another of fire.

Yami opened a pair of brown and yellow double doors, careful not to hurt the teen in his arms, and walked through.

Yugi's vision became black and he passed out in Yami's arms.

Yami walked more into the room to see the person he was looking for sitting at her brown wooden desk.

"Hello, my king." The lady said, getting up from her chair, walking over to her King. "What brings you here?" she asked, already knowing the answer, when she saw the teen.

"There is something wrong with Yugi." Yami said.

Isis saw that the teen was sweating more and shaking.

"Oh dear. Lay him on the couch." She instructed.

Yami moved over to the reddish couch and laid Yugi on it.

Isis came over and observed him.

"What is his background?" It would help her understand how to help more.

Yami sighed. "He lived with his father who beat him all the time. He would cut himself and drink his own blood to deal with the pain."

"I see." Isis said. "Does he eat?'

"No, I made him eat some soup last night. After he did, he got sick." Yami told her. "But I'm sue that you know that already." He smirked.

Isis smiled. She knew. The Millennium Eye around her neck told her.

"Atemu?" Isis said, making the vampire look up.

"You have to make him eat more. His body is denying the soup because it thinks it's bad. He can't drink his own blood anymore. And you can't either until he is feeling better."

She told him.

Yami nodded, before picking the teen up.

He thanks his friend and walked towards the door, back into the hallway.

He looked at the sweating teen in his arms.

"I need you." He whispered as he continued to his chambers.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the new chapter. I am so sorry that it is late.

Yugi: Yeah, sorry about the late update. We will try to update soon.

Moriah: I am sorry that it wasn't dark. I will try to make the chapter dark.

Yugi: There is a surprise character in the next chapter. Can you guess who it is?

Moriah: I am at school typing this out and my period is almost over. Please make sure that you review! I love reviews!

Until the next time I update….


	7. No More Blood

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

Yugi: We are trying to think of how we are going to have this story! So sorry for the long wait.

Moriah: Also, I was trying the finish the one-shot, before I posted the next chapter to this.

Yugi: She finally finished it! Yay! Also, the surprise character won't be until the next chapter hopefully.

Moriah: Yeah, I couldn't fit her in. Maybe in the next couple of chapters.

Yugi: In this chapter, there is a huge decision to make, but you will find out as you read the chapter.

Moriah: Anyway, make sure that you review or I am not posting the next chapter. Well, I will, but there will be a long wait.

Yugi: Make sure that you review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The vampire opened the door to his chambers.

Walking in, he walked over to the bed, carefully laying the sweating teen on it.

He sat on the bed gently, not wanting to disturb the teen.

Looking at the teen, his mind wondered to the other night in the alley.

He still didn't know what came over him. He didn't know why he had done that.

But he did know that the younger enjoyed it.

He remembered the smaller teen saying his name. How sexy and wanton it sounded.

He shook his head, trying to get the image to fade. If he kept thinking that way, he was going to hard on; now wasn't the time.

He got up from the bed, and walked towards the door, opening it.

He called a guard over to him. The guard instantly walked over to see what his King wanted.

"Yes, my king." The guard said, curiously.

"Can you have a maid bring up some grapes and apple juice?" he asked.

"Yes, sure. Right away." The guard said, running off to find a maid.

Yami closed the door, walked back towards the bed, to Yugi sweating more than he had earlier.

A worried expression on his features, he walked back to the door and opened it.

"I need you to get me Isis. Now!" he growled, letting the guard know that this was important.

Yami once again, close the door. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a rag and tan cool water.

He rung it out, and walked back to the bed.

He laid the now folded rag on the teen's forehead to try and cool him down.

A knock on the door, made the vampire turn around to see Isis.

"Hello again, my King." She said, walking over to him. She could see worry in his eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Looking on the bed, she didn't need an answer.

Hurriedly, she ran by Yugi's side and removed the rag from his forehead.

"I see why you summoned me." She said. "He's getting worse."

Yami looked at his friend. "What can you do?" he asked.

Isis looked at her friend and King, a worried expression on her features.

The vampire king curiously looked at the woman beside him.

"What are you thinking, Isis?" he asked her slowly.

He knew whatever it was, it was bad.

"Atemu," she started. "I'm not sure what to do." She said.

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked, confused.

"What I mean is Yugi's body is withdrawing from the soup you gave him last night. His body doesn't want food, it wants blood. His blood.

Isis smiled at the look of understanding and confusion on her friend's face.

"In other words, if we make him eat food, he is going to get sick. If we let him continue to cut himself and drink his own blood, it won't help him to heal. Either way, he is going to be sick." She concluded, hoping it would help him understand better.

He understood, but he didn't know what to do.

No matter what they did, the smaller teen would be sick.

"So, what do you think we should do?" he asked, breaking the moments of silence.

"That, my King" she looked at the teen on the bed. "Is something I can't answer. I guess we—"

A knock on the door, made the two looks the door.

"Come in." Isis said, calmly. She looked beside her to see Yami trying to control his anger and rage.

"Settle down, Atemu." The healer said, before the door opened and a maid walked in.

She walked over, bowed to Yami and Isis, before she put the tray of grapes and containers of apple juice on the table next to the bed. Bowing again, she hurried out of the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Isis sighed. "I guess the only thing that we can do is wait."

She didn't know if that was a good idea but for now, it was.

"My King," Isis said. "Let me know if you need anything. I will be back to check on the BloodLover." She said, walking towards the door, a knowing smile on her face.

The vampire King was too busy in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear Isis say 'BloodLover' or the door close.

'This is really bad.' He thought.' What am I going to do?'

He sat back on the bed, careful not to hurt the teen.

The crimson-eyed male sighed. 'Should I let Yugi drink his blood? Or should I give him food?'

Yami stared at the boy. There had to be another option.

* * *

Hours later, Isis walked back to her King's chambers.

Walking down the corridor, her mind thought of the BloodLover.

There had to be another option. And thanks to her necklace, he knew what it was.

Reaching her friend's chambers, she knocked on the door. Not waiting for a reply, she opened it and walked inside.

The boy was still on the unconscious bed; her King was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He apparently didn't feel like acknowledging her presence yet.

As a vampire, you could feel someone presence, even if you are sleep.

"Hello, Isis." The vampire said, with a smirk.

"Hello, my King." She said, walking over to the chair.

"How is Yugi doing?" she said, already knowing the answer, since the boy was still unconscious.

"Same as before." Yami replied, no emotion in his voice, but Isis could hear concern.

The healer turned to look at her friend.

"Atemu." She said, making his eyes look away from the boy to her.

He knew whatever she had to say, it was important but the name she called him.

"Hmm?" he responded, letting her know that he was listening.

"I've been thinking. I think I've found another option."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed with interest.

"And what is that?" he asked, with a smirk.

Isis sighed, wearily. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she had to tell her King her idea.

"Well?" The vampire said, impatiently, wanting to know her idea.

Isis sighed again. "What if we give Yugi a blood donor instead of giving him his own blood?"

It could work. It was a good idea, after all.

Yami looked at the teen on the bed; Isis looked at her King then to the boy, both thinking the same.

There were so many options. Which one was right?

What were they going to do?

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the new chapter. Please leave a review.

Yugi: Sorry, we know it was short. We will try to make the next tone longer.

Moriah: I will write the next chapter, as soon as you give me some opinions. Which idea do you want?

Yugi: Should I drink my own blood? Eat food to get better? Or should I get blood from someone else?

Moriah: Make sure that you vote because if you don't, it will be a long time before I update this. Make sure that you vote in your review!

Yugi: Also, Morie-chan is working on the one-shot she promised. Don't worry it should be out soon. But she wants to know if she should make me a girl or a boy. Let her know in your review.'

Moriah: Make sure that you review! I love you guys! Also, I want to thank WeeCookie! You are the best! You help me so much! Love you!

Until the next time I update…


	8. Saving The BloodLover

Moriah: Hi, everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update.

Yugi: I am sure that you guys want to know what Isis and Yami are going to do to help me, right? Well… I can't tell you. You will just have to read and find out.

Moriah: I have finished the one-shot. It is also published. Make sure that you read and review. Or no more one-shots for you people!

Yugi: Anyway, Morie-chan, back to the story. I am sure that you guys will think that this chapter is slow, but it will get better at the end, don't worry.

Moriah: Yeah, it a slow chapter, but it picks up. Yugi, please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan, doesn't own anything. If she did, Yami and I would be vampire and moaning through the night.

Moriah: Thank you, Little Yugi. Please enjoy the chapter and make sure that you review!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Yami and Isis spent hours thinking about what they were going to do.

But there was really only one option to help the teen.

They were going to need a blood donor. After hours of contemplating, they agreed on a blood donor.

"How are we going to get a blood donor, Isis?" the vampire King asked. "There are many humans here."

Isis looked at her friend. She hadn't thought of that.

Atemu was right. There weren't many humans that lived there.

"Atemu, what type of blood does he have?" she said looking at the teen on the bed before looking at her King, who was giving her a clueless look.

She already knew that the Vampire King had feed off the teen.

It was obvious that he didn't want to admit it but he would soon.

"Atemu, I know you have." She said, putting her hand on her necklace, a smirk on her face.

Yami gave her a defeated smirk. How could he lie when she proof? Her Millennium Necklace was proof by itself.

Ra, sometimes he hated that damn necklace! It's a good thing it comes it handy.

He sighed. "His blood is type O." He finally admitted.

Isis knew she could get him to admit it.

"Why?" he asked, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Because I am hoping that of the humans have that blood type. I am sure that one of them does." She explained, walking towards the door.

"I will let you know if I find anything." She said, looking at her friend, before she left.

* * *

Hours past, and Isis did not come back yet. Atemu was having his doubts.

Maybe he should wait for her to return. He didn't want to seem eager; even though he was.

A knock on the door, snapped his attention back to reality.

His anger flared. He was a very tempermental person. You do not want to get on his bad side.

\'Who dares to disturb me!' he growled in his head, summoning his shadow magic. Whoever it was was going to wish they didn't knock on his door.

"Com in." he growled, before the door opened.

A man with brown hair and cold piercing eyes walked into the room.

Yami instantly calmed down. He knew who it was.

"Hello, cousin." The males said, closing the door and walking towards his King.

"Hello, Seto." The vampire said, getting up to embrace his cousin. "What brings the High Priest here?" he asked, after they pulled away and they sat down. Yami sat carefully on the bed, not wanting to hurt the teen still lying on it. Seto sitting in the chair, previously sat in by Yami.

"To answer your question, Isis sent me." Seto said, with a smirk, his fangs showing playing his cousin.

Yami smiled. He knew that look. He's seen since they were little.

They were closet than cousins. They were like brothers.

Yami's eyes sparkled with interest, Seto saw. He couldn't tell what he kind of interest.

The King's eyes sparkled with interest a lot. Sometimes it was difficult to see what kind. Yami was good at hiding his emotions; even in his eyes.

"Did she give you message for me?" the King asked, his eyes darted to his cousin, to teen, then back to his cousin.

"Yes. She wants you to meet her at the healing chambers." Seto said.

"When?" Yami asked, his voice sounding the tiniest bit of hope.

"Now." Seto answered.

Yami's expression turned into an unsure look. Looking at the teen on the bed, he gave a confused look.

He didn't want to leave him by himself. What if he woke up? What if he needed him?

Seto looked at his cousin. He saw what was causing his King's distress.

"Don't worry, Atemu. I'll look after him." He told him.

The vampire King nodded his thanks before he walked towards the door, opened it and left.

He walked into the hallway. Taking a left, he walked past the paintings of waterfalls and fire.

Coming to the set of brown and yellow double doors, he pushed them open and walked inside.

"Isis!" he called, letting the vampire healer know he was there.

Isis walked out her office, when she heard her name.

"Yes, my King." She replied, walking over to him.

"Seto said that you wanted to see me." He said. "Have you found anything?

Isis smiled. He always was eager to find out information.

"Yes, I did want to see you." She said walking back into her office, silently telling the other to follow.

Reaching her office, she sat in her brown chair, while, Yami sat on the brown bench in front of her.

"You said that Yugi's blood is type O, right?" It was more of statement, than question.

Yami nodded.

"Well… there are not many humans here. Out of the four here, only one had that same blood type." She told him, clearing the papers off her brown desk.

"And who is that?" the King asked, curious as to who the human was.

"He is Bakura's lover and blood slave." She told him, knowing he would figure out who it was.

"Ryou." Yami said. "Ryou Bakura?" he asked, making sure that he was right.

Isis nodded. "I told him about the situation and he let me test a little of his blood."

"And?" he asked eagerly.

Isis smiled. "The test came out positive. He can be Yugi's blood donor."

Yami nodded his understanding. "What do we do?"

"Ryou agreed to be the blood donor. Now, all we have to do is get Ryou's blood into Yugi."

"And how to you suppose we do that?" Yami said, his voice dangerously low.

" I was thinking that I would take some of Ryou's blood, put it into a cup and make Yugi drink it." Isis said.

"Will it work?" Yami asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"It should. I don't know why it wouldn't."

"How much blood? I don't want 'Kura to kill me because we took too much." Yami said, laughing.

Isis laughed too. "Ryou!" she called out.

A boy with white spiky hair going in all directions walked into the office. He had pale skin and brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and black tennis shoes. He looked to be about Yugi's age, even though he was short.

Bowing, Ryou walked to Isis.

"Yes, Isis?" he said, before turning to look at the male in the room. "Hello, my King."

"Hi, Ryou. You know you don't have to do this." Yami said.

Ryou smiled. "I know, but I want to." He said, turning back to look at Isis.

"Ryou, I need you to sit next to Atemu. I have to get everything I need." She said, before leaving her office.

Walking over to the bench, he sat down. Isis came back with a needle and some cups.

"Okay, you need to relax. This is going to be a while." She said, as she cleaned his arm with an alcohol pad. She gently pushed the needle into the boy's flesh.

Ryou whimpered a little, but soon he relaxed. After about 15 minutes, Isis was able to get the amount of blood needed.

"Ok, Ryou, all set. Thank you for the help." Isis said, looking at the 4 cups that were filled with blood.

Ryou nodded. He felt a little dizzy but not too much. Nothing serious. He knew Bakura would make him eat.

"Isis?" he said, softly. He was a little nervous to ask her, but he wanted to know.

The healer looked at him. "Hmm?" she asked, showing she heard him.

"Can I come with you and Yami when you give him the blood?" he asked.

Isis looked at Atemu, who nodded. "Sure, Ryou."

* * *

Reaching the Kings chambers, the three walked inside, seeing Seto in the chair.

Isis hurriedly walked over to Yugi, with two of the cups in her hand. Yami had the other two cups. He was resisting drinking them.

The healer sat on the bed, putting her two cups on the table.

"Atemu, put your cups on the table." She instructed. Yami did what he was told, before standing on the right side of the bed with Ryou and Seto.

Lifting up the teen's head from the bed, she grabbed a cup and put it to Yugi's mouth, letting the contents slide into his mouth.

There was slight moan from Yugi, before she stopped, put the cup back on the table and grabbing another cup, putting it to Yugi's mouth; doing it for all of them.

When she finished, she put Yugi's head back on the pillow.

"Now, we have to let him rest. He should be better soon." Isis said.

The blood should run through his system, mixing with his own blood.

By tomorrow, Yugi should wake.

* * *

Moriah: Okay, here is the chapter. I hope that you guys are happy.

Yugi: Am I going to wake up next chapter?

Moriah: Yeah, you are. And you are going to have to eat.

Yugi: I am?

Moriah: Yea, I need to get you better. Anyway, make sure that you review and read and review the one-shot. Also, make sure that you vote for the new story I added.

Until the next time I update…


	9. Becoming Aware

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

Yugi: Am I going to wake up soon?

Moriah: Yes, you are, but I don't want to give up to much of the chapter.

Yugi: *pouts* Okay, fine, but hurry up.

Moriah: The next couple of chapters will be a fluffy in a way. But after that it's going to become dark themed again.

Yugi: Why? I like this it the way it is. *whines*

Moriah: Because this is a dark story. Anyway, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Enjoy the new chapter. Make sure that you review!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up in the chair.

Looking over to the bed, he sensed Yugi's heart beat. It was becoming normal.

He knew Isis could help. She always knew what to do.

After Isis gave Yugi the blood, she and Seto left.

Ryou didn't want to go, but he knew he should. Bakura would be worried about him. He said he would be back.

Getting out of the chair, the King walked over to his door, opening it.

Calling a guard over, he waited for the guard to be near him, before telling him what he wanted.

"My King?" the guard said, wanting to know what he wanted.

"I need some grapes and apple juice." he said, thinking déjà vu.

"Yes, sir." The guard said, running off to do what he was told.

The crimson eyes male closed his door and walked back to his bed.

He smirked, thinking back to what he told the guard. He must have sounded crazy.

What vampire would ask for apple juice and grapes?

But he knew he had to get Yugi back to health. As long as the younger was sick, he couldn't feed from him.

Isis would have his ass. Going against the vampire healer, is signing your death wish.

Sitting back on the bed, Yami put his hand on the teen's forehead h to check his body temperature. Not that he really needed to. He could sense it.

* * *

'Blood.' The teen's mind registered. 'Mhm…I've missed you.'

Wait! How could it be his blood? He hardly had any.

So whose blood was this? How did he get it? Did he kill someone for blood in his sleep?

No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't. But where did the blood come from?

There was only one way to find out.

He had to wake up.

Concentrating the energy he had, which wasn't much, he tried opening his eyes.

To be met with concern crimson.

* * *

"I see you are awake, young one." He heard a familiar voice say.

Things still were unfocused; he didn't know who was talking to him.

After a couple of moments, his mind focused, giving him a clearer sight.

Yugi smiled-smirked. "Hello, Yami." He said.

"Good Morning, Little One. Are you hungry?"

The younger's smile faded away, his mind bringing flashes of what happened. And the blood that he tasted in his mouth.

"Yami, what's happened? What's going on?" the teen said, confused.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

Yugi looked at the ceiling, thinking. His mind flashed to when he ate the soup. Then to when he ran to the bathroom. And when the vampire had picked him up and carried him to the healer. After that, everything was black.

"Is that all you remember?" Yami asked, before he sat on the bed.

The younger teen looked at the taller vampire, confused.

'I know I didn't say that out loud.' He thought. 'So how could he have known-? Realization struck Yugi's mind like lightning.

"You read my thoughts, didn't you?" he asked, with a smirk.

The vampire smirked. "Yes, I did."

"How?" Yugi asked with interest.

"Vampire." Was the only reply needed. He didn't want to tell him the real reason yet.

Before Yugi could ask further, there was a knock on the door.

'God Damnit! Why do people always come at bad times?' Yami thought.

"Come in." the door opened and Isis walked through the door.

"Morning, Atemu." She said, walking to the bed, seeing Yugi awake. Yami nodded his greeting.

"Good Morning, Little Yugi." she said. "You seem a lot better. I'm Isis. The healer."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked her.

The vampire healer looked at the her friend.

"You didn't tell him." It was a statement.

"I was going to before you walked in. I was easing my way into it."

"Well, tell him." She told him.

The vampire king looked at her annoyed, before turning to look at his almost blood slave.

"As you know, you lost a lot of blood. Isis and I spent a lot of time thinking what we were going to do. We decided that we would have someone donate their blood to you. Problem is there aren't many humans here." Yugi's eyes widen. Was he turned? "We found one for you. Don't worry. He's human." Yami told him, before looking at his friend.

"Where is he?" Yugi asked, wondering who it was that gave him blood.

'Atleast I know why there was the taste of blood in my mouth.' Yugi thought.

"He'll he here soon." Isis answered, before there was knock on the door.

'Ah… it's Ryou.' Isis and Yami thought, sensing the boy's presence at the door.

"Come in." Isis said.

Ryou walked in and bowed to Isis and Yami.

"Good Morning, My King. Morning, Isis." He said, softly.

"Good Morning, Ryou. Look who's awake." Isis said, looking at Yugi.

Ryou smiled at Yugi. "I'm glad to see that you are awake."

Yugi smiled, too. "Are you my blood donor?'

Ryou nodded.

"Yugi, this is Ryou. Ryou this is Yugi." Isis said, introducing the two boys to each other.

Yugi hesitantly help up his hand; Ryou doing the same, before their hands connected in a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." Ryou said.

"Nice to meet you too. Thanks for saving me."

Ryou smiled. Yami looked at the two boys, seeing Yugi smile. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wanted to be the one that made Yugi smile. His crimson eyes grew darker.

"_Settle down, Atemu."_ He heard his friend warn him telepathically. _"You don't want to scare Yugi."_

Yami sent her a nod back. After calming down his anger and making sure his eyes were back to normal, he looked at Isis.

A knock on the door was heard, before the door opened. A maid walked in, holding a tray.

Walking over to the bed, she set the tray on the table, bowed to Isis and Yami, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"_You got him some food?"_ Isis said, in his head.

_"Yeah, I thought it would help him feel better. It's just grapes and apple juice." _He responded, telepathically.

"I think me and Ryou should go. We can come back later after Yugi has had more rest." Isis said out loud, walking to Ryou and leading them to the door.

"Bye, Ryou." Yugi said, happy he would see him soon.

"Bye, Yugi." Isis waved goodbye before they both left the room.

The two males stared at each other in silence.

"You know, Yami, you still didn't answer my question." Yugi said, breaking the silence, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Moriah: That was the chapter. I hope that you liked it. I am sorry that it's late.

Yugi: That was great! I can't wait for the next chapter.

Moriah: I am glad that you liked it. Make sure that you look in my profile and vote for the new story idea I have. I have a message in bold for you guys to read.

Yugi: What are you trying to do to me?

Moriah: I don't want to give away too much, but I will say that I am trying to make you open up more. Please review. I love reviews! Also, if you haven't read the one that I said I was writing for the 100 reviews for Lust for Blood and BloodLover, make sure that you do that. I would really love it.

Until the next time I update…


	10. You Have to Tell Him

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

Yugi: Yeah, thanks for the reviews! I know that everybody excited for the new chapter. I am too!

Moriah: Calm down. The new chapter will be here soon.

Yugi: What's going to happen?

Moriah: Why do you have to ask me that everytime I write something?

Yugi: Because sometimes you tell me.

Moriah: Let's me just say this: in this chapter, you just discover an answer to something, but also another secret. Does that help?

Yugi: Yeah, but now I want to know what you are talking about.

Moriah: Please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you, please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Yami smirked at the other's statement. He knew what he was talking about.

"You're right. I haven't." the Vampire King responded, his eyes showing mischief. "I will, but before I do" he grabbed the tray from the table and laid it on Yugi's lap. "You have to eat something."

Yugi looked at the tray unsure. The last time he ate something, he got sick. He didn't think eating anything, even if it was grapes and apple juice, would be a good idea.

"Yugi, I know that you are hesitant, but you will feel better." Yami told him softly.

Yugi sighed. He picked up a grape and held it to close to his mouth. He looked at it.

'I guess I have to see what happens.' He thought, before he put the grape in his mouth, chewing it, before swallowing the fruit.

Yami looked at the teen, wondering what the response would be.

He was very cautious of the boy; not wanting anything bad to happen to him.

"Yugi, are you okay?" the vampire asked.

The smaller teen nodded. He was surprised. After what happened last time, why wouldn't he be?

Yami gave a smile. 'I guess giving him Ryou's blood helped.' The vampire king thought.

* * *

After Yugi finished, Yami walked towards the door and opened it, tray in hand.

A guard walked over, seeing his King.

"Yes, my King." The guard said.

"Give this to a maid." He instructed, handing the tray over to the guard.

"Yes, sir." He said, running off to do what he was told.

Yami walked back inside his chambers, closing the door, before walking to the bed.

He sat on the right of the teen, who was sitting up, watching the vampire's every move.

"Now that I've eaten, can you answer my question?" Yugi said.

"Yes. But like I said, there really aren't any rules. You just have to eat. That way to stay healthy." Yami couldn't tell the younger why. He wasn't ready yet.

Yugi's expression changed to sadness. He was so close.

'Why couldn't they just let me die?' he thought. 'One more day. That's all I needed. One more day.'

"Because I couldn't." the vampire said, breaking the other's thoughts.

Yami sighed. He was getting close to telling him. He wanted to, but he didn't know how.

Yugi knew that the vampire had read his mind again, but decided to bring it up later.

'It will be fun when I do.' He thought, evilly.

"What day is it?" Yugi asked.

"Sunday." Yami replied.

Yugi eyes widen. It was Sunday?! He had been there for almost two days? That means he had been there since Friday night.

"Sunday?" Yugi all but yelled. Yami nodded.

"I have school tomorrow." The teen explained, so the vampire would understand why he was so upset.

"Little One, I don't think that you are in any condition to do to school. You still have to get well." Yami said, softly, trying to calm the teen down.

"But, Yami, I have to do. I don't want to get behind." he said.

"You won't. In about a day or two, you will be well enough to go back. But until then, you will stay here." Yami told him.

"But what about my clothes? I have to go some and change." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. You will before you do to school. I'll teleport is there, when you are well enough to go back." Yami told him.

Yugi put his hand on his forehead, feeling dizzy and light headed.

Yami sensed something was wrong with Yugi.

"Little One, you should lay back down." He advised, gently pushing the teen back on the bed.

"I don't want to lay back down. I might fall back to sleep." Yugi whined, staring at Yugi.

Yami couldn't hello but smile at the teen. A warm smile.

Yugi was so cute when he was whining.

Yami's mind went back to the night in the alley.

The way Yugi moaned and said his name was not only cute but hot as well.

He would relish in the day when he would finally be able to take the teen.

Yami shook his head. He was feeling a hard-on; now was not the time.

After calming himself down, he looked at Yugi, who was fast asleep.

Yami smiled again. This time it was a loving smile.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleep." The vampire king said aloud.

Why wouldn't be look peaceful? He didn't have anything to worry about.

There was no pain. No crazy father. No hard life. And nothing upsetting.

There were only peaceful dreams. Dreams of love and happiness.

"Sleep well, my little angel." He said, giving a kiss to Yugi's forehead and getting up from the bed.

He had a healer to talk to.

* * *

Reaching the brown and yellow double doors, he pushed them open and walked inside.

Walking further inside, he was Isis was standing outside her office, a smile on her features.

"Hello, my king. I wondered when you would get here." Isis said, walking over to her friend and giving him a hug.

"Hello, Isis." He said, after they pulled away.

"How is Yugi?" Isis asked, walking to her brown couch and sitting down.

"He is doing better. He's sleeping now. He was feeling light headed.

"Did he eat?" Isis asked.

"Yeah, he ate." Yami replied, walking over to the couch where Isis was and sat down next to her.

Silence ensued the two vampires.

"Atemu, is there something bothering you?" Isis asked, breaking the silence.

Yami looked at his friend, sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Isis. I was so close to spilling my secret when he asked why I didn't let him die." Yami replied.

Isis pulled Yami close to her, a comforting embrace.

"Oh Yami" she said. "You are going to have to tell him. You can't keep it a secret for long." Isis told him.

"I was hoping I would have some more time. But I can see that I am running out of time."

Isis smiled sadly. She couldn't say too much. She didn't want to give anything away.

"I don't even know what to say." Yami told her.

"Don't worry, Atemu. When the time comes you know what to say." Isis said.

Yami looked at his friend. She was right. When the time came, he would know.

But how do you tell someone who wants to die, you love them?

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: Yami loves me? Since when? I just met him!

Moriah: All in due time, Yugi. You and everyone will figure out in the next couple of chapters.

Yami: I love Yugi? Well, that's not surprising. I figured that I would.

Moriah: Please review! I love reviews! And make sure that you read and review Destiny's Past. I'm updating it the same time this is posted.

Until the next time I update…


	11. Going Back To School

Moriah: Thank you all for your votes! This is one of your choices and so is Remembering. I am updating that today too.

Yugi: Happy Birthday, Morie-chan! Happy Sweet 16!

Moriah: Thank you so much! I thought you forgot.

Yugi: How could I forget? That's the reason that you are updating today!

Moriah: True. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of Remembering! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Make sure that you read and review this and Remembering.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Yami walked back to his chambers. Opening the door, he walked back inside.

Walking over to the bed, he saw that Yugi was still asleep.

He wasn't really surprised. After all, he wasn't gone long. He couldn't expect the other to be awake now.

He sat back in the chair, thinking.

The talk with Isis had really helped him. It was still hard to conceal what he felt for the younger, but atleast now he had more things in perspective.

He really didn't have anything to do. He didn't have to go to any meetings. He wasn't needed in the throne room. So far, everything was going fine.

He decided he would sit in the chair and wait for Yugi to wake up. After all, nothing was better then watching his angel sleep peacefully.

* * *

After a while, Yami felt an awaken presence.

Looking at the bed, he saw his angel awake, who was just staring at the ceiling.

Getting out of the chair, he walked to the bed and sat down gently, making the other look away from the ceiling to look at him.

"How did you sleep?" Yam asked, his voice soft.

"I slept okay. I guess." Yugi replied.

"Are you hungry?" the vampire king answered.

"Are you?" the teen replied with a smirk, looking at the vampire.

The vampire had a smirk on his features. "As a matter of fact, I am." He looked at Yugi to see the teen's eyes get darker, flashes of Friday night in his mind. "But I will feed later. I want to make sure that you eat first."

"Are you going to feed from me?" Yugi asked, his smirk still on his face.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. Isis would kill me if she found out that I feed from you and you aren't well enough." he answered. "I'm going to feed while you are eating."

Yugi nodded, but you could see that he was upset. He wanted to be bitten again.

Yami walked to the door and opened it. Sticking his head out of the door, he called over a guard.

"Yes, sir." The guard said, wondering what his kind wanted.

"I need a bowl of soup. Pronto." He ordered.

"Right away, sir." The guard said, before running to do what he was told.

Walking back in his chambers, he closed the door and walked back to the bed.

Yugi was sitting up on the bed, silently waiting for the vampire's return.

"I got you soup. I hope that you don't mind."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

A knock on the door was heard, making both males turn to look at it.

A maid walked in, holding a tray. Bowing, she walked over to the table, put it down, bowed again, before leaving, closing the door.

Yami grabbed the tray and set it on the other teen's lap.

"Eat up. The soup is really good." Yami said, trying to encourage the other to eat.

Yugi sighed as he picked up the spoon, before leaning it up closer to his mouth.

The smell of it was delicious! Maybe eating wasn't so bad.

Putting the spoon in his mouth, he couldn't help but smile.

The soup still tasted good. Well, what else did he expect? That it would taste awful when he had some hours ago?

Of course not. Chicken noodle soup could never taste bad to Yugi.

In no time, he finished and put the tray back on the dresser, next to the bed.

Yami picked it up and walked back to his door, opening it. He handed the tray over to a guard. The guard knew to give it to a maid.

Closing the door, he again walked back into the room, before sitting in the chair, looking at the teen, who was looking at the ceiling again.

'I wonder why he keeps looking at the ceiling. He appears to be thinking. What is he thinking about?' Yami thought.

He tried to read the other's thoughts again, but was blocked off. Somehow, Yugi blocked his thoughts from being read. How? Was a good question. He didn't know. Yami was going to teach it to him, but he was going to wait until the other was better.

"Little One?" Yami asked, in concern.

The smaller male turned his attention to the male from the ceiling.

"Hmm?" he answered, slightly blushing from the nickname.

"Are you okay? You seem distant." The Vampire King asked.

Yugi smiled, his eyes sparkling alittle, so the vampire wouldn't worry so much.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." he said. With that said, the smile faded and so did the sparkling, but there were still traces evident.

A knock on the door was heard, making the two males look up.

'God Damnit! Who the fuck is this?' Yami screamed in his head. 'Don't I ever get any peace?'

Calming his irritation down, he looked towards the door.

"Come in." he said, a growl in his voice, but you would hardly notice.

The door opened and Yugi saw three males walk in. Two of them had white spiky hair and the other was blonde. One of the white spiky haired males he recognized.

"Good Afternoon, My King." Ryou and the blonde said, walking to the chair.

The other male hit the vampire on the back on the head. "What's up, King?"

Yami gave a growl, making the other laugh. "Watch it, Thief." He warned.

"Good Afternoon." Yami said to the two males.

Ryou turned to look at Yugi, both of them smiled.

"Yugi I would like you to meet some people." Ryou said, turning his attention to the blonde first.

"This is Joey Wheeler." he said.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope that you are feeling better. I heard that you were sick."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. I'm feeling much better."

Ryou then turned his attention to the white haired make, who looked a lot like him, Yugi noticed.

"This is Bakura Ryou, my lover." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." Bakura said.

"Nice to meet you too." Yugi said, before three other males walked into the room.

One male had brown hair, and the other two had white blonde hair, going in all directions.

They all walked over greeting each other, before Ryou turned to them.

"Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba," he introduced, who was beside Joey, with his arm around his waist.

"Hi." Yugi settled for, with a wave. He knew they were lovers. Ryou didn't have to tell him that.

Ryou was looking at the shorter of the white-blonde males.

"This is Malik Ishtar." Malik waved his hand in a greeting gesture.

"Hi," he finally said, making Yugi smile.

"This is Marik Ishtar." he said, turning his attention to the last male.

Marik gave a smile, which Yugi returned.

He didn't need to be told that they were lovers. It was quite obvious. He didn't mind gay couples.

After all, he was gay.

* * *

Isis walked in later that day to see how he was. She said that he was doing better and would be able to go to school in a couple of days.

Yami had gone out feeding, leaving Ryou, Joey, and Malik in his chambers to keep Yugi company.

It was now night time, and Yugi was getting sleepy.

They said goodnight, before leaving. Sometime later, Yami walked back in, seeing his angel asleep.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Yugi woke up happy, but also sad. Happy because he would get to go home today, but sad because he would have to go back to school.

For the past couple of days, Yugi had been talking to his new friends. He wasn't really a people person, but he it comfortable to talk to them. Now, he wouldn't be able to talk to them until after school.

Yami walked into the room, making Yugi stand up, getting out of bed.

"You ready?" the vampire king asked. Yugi nodded his response.

The vampire wrapped his arm around the other's waist, before black and red surrounded them. When it cleared, they were gone.

Yami teleported Yugi to his bedroom. Yugi looked around; everything was the way he left it.

"I should get ready." He told the taller male, before leaving to the room to the bathroom.

Yami stood in his angel's room, seeing the blood on the carpet and bed. He guessed it was from Yugi's father.

After a while, Yugi returned to his room, with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his body.

Yami could feel himself getting hard from the sight; now was not the time.

The vampire walked out of the room, knowing that the teen would want his privacy, closing the door behind him. Yugi smirked at Yami's reaction.

Yugi got dressed in black jeans, a black shirt and black tennis shoes.

Walking over to his bed, he lifted the mattress to find his favorite knife where he left it.

Picking it up, he walked close to his closet, where his book bag lied and put the knife inside. Picking up the bag, he walked out the room and to the living room.

Yami stood up when he saw the younger teen. Looking at the time, he saw he had 15 minutes to get to school. He knew he would be there early.

Yugi had gotten everything he wanted done at his house. The knife was in his bag for later use at school. It had been a while since he last cut himself and a part of him was looking forward to it.

He didn't have to worry about eating breakfast. Yami and Isis made sure that he ate some grapes and apple juice before he left.

Yami again wrapped his arms around the other's waist, before surrounding them in red and black smoke.

They were outside the school building. Luckily, no was paying attention.

"Thank you." Yugi said. Yami knew it was hard for him to say.

"I'll see you after school" Yami replied with a smile, before teleporting back to his chambers.

Yugi walked inside and to his first period class, talking his usual seat at his desk.

He heard a group of voice call his name.

"Yugi!" he turned around, surprised by what he saw.

* * *

Moriah: That was the chapter! I am so sorry that it is late! I made it longer for my birthday. I hope that you enjoy.

Yugi: Who is calling me?

Moriah: I can't tell you. You will have to wait on the next chapter.

Yugi: Why did you update today?

Moriah: Because today is my friend Terrance birthday. Happy Birthday, Terrance!

Yugi: Make sure that you review. If you haven't read the last chapter of Remembering, make sure that you do.

Moriah: Until the next time I update…


	12. Friends at School

Moriah: Hey, you guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I am glad that you liked it.

Yugi: Morie-chan, do you have a plan for this story?

Moriah: Yes, I do.

Yugi: What is it?

Moriah: I am not telling. Can you guess why I am updating today?

Yugi: Let me guess. Another birthday?

Moriah: No, today is the last day of school! I am out for the summer!

Yugi: That's great! Now, you will have more time to update your stories!

Moriah: Yeah, I know. I've been working on this chapter since the end of May. I didn't want to post it early, so I kept it at the date that I had planned. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and make sure that you review!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

To his surprise, Joey, Malik, and Ryou were behind him, smiles on their faces. Ryou was the one that had called his name.

"Hey, guys!" he said getting up from his desk and hugging them.

He wasn't an open person but he felt he could be with them.

He was worried that he wouldn't see them until after school. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about it. They went to the same school.

'Now, I might not be able to cut. And I really want to.' He thought.

The urge to do it was great, but not as it was a couple of days ago.

He was surprised how Ryou's blood had helped him.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, after getting over the shock. "I wasn't expected to see you."

"Us either." Ryou said, excitedly, hugging Yugi again.

"To answer your question, we go to school here." Malik said, with a smiley smirk.

"We never saw you here before." Ryou said.

"I guess none of us paid much attention." Yugi said.

Before they could say anything else, a woman walked in. She had brown straight hair, reaching her passed her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. She wore a white dress with white dress shoes, making a clicking sound as they connected with the floor.

She walked to her desk, which was behind the chalkboard and smiled at her class.

"Good Morning, class." she beamed.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Carl." Everyone normally would say, but this time, it was just the new group of friends. The teacher paid no mind.

"Now it appears that we have been missing a student for the past couple of days." Mrs. Carl said, looking at her students, before her eyes looked at Yugi. "I am glad that you are okay. I hope that you are feeling better." Earning a nod, she continued. "Don't worry about the work you missed. I'm sure that you would have understood it. Just make sure that you pay attention to today's lesson."

Walking to the chalkboard, she wrote the new lesson on it, including the page number it could be found on.

"If you have any questions," she started, looking at her all her students. "I will be happy to answer them." She then sat in the chair and graded papers.

Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik worked on their geometry assignment.

Mrs. Carl wasn't just their homeroom teacher; she was also their geometry teacher. They had this class from the start of school to 9:15 a.m.

After finishing the assignment, Yugi got up with his books in hand, knowing the class would end soon, he walked to her desk, handing her the papers. She took them with a smile, placing them on her desk.

The bell rung, and Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik walked into the hallway. Taking a right, they walked until the reached the pool and took a left. From there, they went separate ways. The next time he would see them would be lunch. Yugi had to hurry. He didn't want to be late for biology.

After Spanish, Yugi headed down to the cafeteria. Scanning the room, he looked for his new friends. Looking to the right, he still saw no sign of them.

"Yug!" he heard a familiar voice call.

Turning around, he saw them at a square table. The perfect table for the four of them. Joey was standing up, while the other two males sat, waving his left hand in the air, to get the others attention.

Yugi walked over. He smiled, remembering the nickname that he was called.

"Yugi, come sit next to me." Ryou said, indicating there was a empty chair next to him.

Walking over to the chair, he pulled it from under the table, before sitting down and moving the chair close to the table again. He looked around the table.

Yugi sat next to Ryou. Malik sat across from Ryou and Joey across from Yugi.

"Should we go get lunch?" Malik asked. Ryou and Joey nodded before they got up. Joey and Malik walked towards the lunch line. Yugi didn't move, Ryou noticed.

"Yugi, are you coming?" Ryou asked. "Isis and Yami will have a fit when they find out that you didn't eat lunch."

Yugi wasn't really hungry, but he knew Ryou was right. Getting up from his seat, he followed the teen to the line. They were behind Joey, who was behind Malik.

After getting their lunches, they sat down at their table. They were having hamburgers and french fries. Yugi had a happy smile on his face. The other three males were happy because he was. They didn't get to see him smiles often.

I'm glad that I got lunch." Yugi beamed, eating some french fries before taking a bite of his hamburger. "This use to be my favorite!"

When most of them were finished, Malik looked at Yugi, who was throwing way his tray. Now everyone was finished with lunch.

"Yugi," Malik said, when he returned to his seat and looked at Malik to see what he wanted. "Are you upset that Yami didn't let you die?"

Yugi's smile faded at the question. He didn't expect to be asked that. What was he suppose to say? That yes he was? That he was disappointed that he was still alive? Or tell them that he didn't know?

Since he woke up a couple of days go, he wasn't sure how he felt on the topic. He wasn't sure if he was upset or disappointed. He wasn't sure it was relieved. He wasn't sure if he would keep trying for there was a chance he might. But he did know that whatever it was, it wasn't happiness.

Looking at his new friends, he sighed. " I don't know."

Ryou could hear the uncertainty in the other's voice. He made a mental note to talk to him about it later on that day.

"Do you know why he couldn't let you die?" Ryou asked, after much consideration. He didn't want to tell yet. The others couldn't either. Only Yami.

Yugi looked at them confused. Were they getting somewhere with this? Were they trying to tell him something?

"Because he wanted me to be his blood slave?" Yugi asked, hesitantly hoping that was the right answer.

Joey shook his head. "No, Yugi. Yami lo-"Joey started to say before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned to look at Ryou, as stern expression on his features.

Before Yugi could question the scene before him, the bell rung. Getting up from his seat, he said goodbye, knowing that he would see them later, a look of confusion on his face, before walking in the direction of his next class.

"What the fuck did you hit me for?" Joey yelled at Ryou, after he knew Yugi was out of sight and earshot.

"I'm sorry, Joey, but I couldn't let you finish that sentence. You know only Yami can tell him."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't see anything wrong with giving him clues."

"Maybe not, but you have to be careful. Yugi is a smart kid. You saw that is Geometry. It won't be long before he figures it out." Malik said.

"Do we know when Yami is going to tell him?" Ryou asked.

Malik and Joey shook their heads. "No. But it won't be long. We do know that." Malik said.

"I just hope it happens soon." Ryou said, his eyes looking in the direction of the cafeteria Yugi had left.

* * *

'What the hell was they trying to tell me?' Yugi asked himself, loudly, while walking home from school. 'They have to be giving me a clue to something.' he thought.

"But what?" he said, aloud as he neared his door. Opening it, walked inside, and silently praying that his father wasn't back. He knew the old bastard would return, for the hit didn't kill him, he just didn't want it to happen so soon.

Walking past the living room, he walked to the kitchen. The walls were a whitish yellow. Luckily, there was no blood on them. There was a brown table in the middle with 4 chairs surrounding it. The cabinets were black with black wooden knobs. The refrigerator was white. A black microwave on the left of the brown counter. The white stove diagonal from the refrigerator.

Opening the refrigerator, he looked inside. There was hardly anything inside. A couple of containers with food, nothing old; actually the food was from Friday or Thursday so the teen had time to eat it. More than likely, he wouldn't. There was also milk and apple juice on the top shelf. Yugi smiled. 'Milk it is then.' he thought, taking the milk out and closing the refrigerator.

Setting the milk on the counter, he turned to the left and opened one of the cabinets, taking out his favorite cup. The cup was red, reminding him of blood. It was light red, but still darkish. Turning back around, he set the cup next to the milk. After taking the top off, he pulled some milk into the cup, before putting the cap back on and the dairy product back in the refrigerator.

Picking up the cup, he walked out of the kitchen. Entering the hallway, he walked towards his door, before opening it, stepping inside, to his bed.

He put his book bag on the floor next to his bed, before sitting on it. He looked at it, sitting by his bed, an evil grin on his features, flashes of previous cuts rushing through his mind.

He reached to pick up his book bag, the urge to cut was slowly increasing.

"Hi, Little One." he heard a familiar voice say, making his hand go back to the bed.

* * *

Moriah: That was the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: Sorry, but she wanted to update yesterday. School is out for the summer! But she has to go to summer school.

Moriah: Yeah, I hope that dad pays so that I can pass. Anyway, I should be able to update more.

Yugi: What is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: I will only tell you that you and Ryou have a talk.

Yugi:*pouts* Atleast, you are telling me something. Who is talking to me at the end? What are we going to talk about?

Moriah: Not telling you that. You will just have to wait and find out.

Yugi: Make sure that you review! Morie-chan loves reviews!

Moriah: Yes, I do. I am hoping to update Red Roses tomorrow. If not, it will be out soon. I just have to finish the chapter. I am not sure what I want to happen just yet.

Until the next time I update…


	13. Things Coming Together

Moriah: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that you liked it.

Yugi: We know that this is early, but thanks to the reviews, we decided to give you guys a little treat.

Moriah: I am really looking forward to you guys reading the talk between Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi: What are we going to talk about?

Moriah: You will find out. I was going to have Yami drink off you again and have lime goodness in, but I decided that it would wait.

Yugi: Aww... is Yami going to tell me soon?

Moriah: Yes and No. Anyway, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Make sure that you review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"Hello, King Atemu." Yugi said with a dark tone, and a hint of amusement.

Yami smirked at the name, but a shocked expression on his features.

How did the other know? Anytime someone called him that, the other was asleep. So how could he have known?

"Don't worry, King, I have my ways." Yugi said with a smirk. "So what brings you here?" he added.

"Well, I remember saying that I would see you after school." Yami said.

"That's not the only reason you came. How did you get in? How did know where I was?"

"You're right, it's not. The other reason as to why I came is unimportant now." Yami said, walking closer to the bed, studying the other's reaction, ignoring the other questions.

Yugi looked at the taller confused. "Why is that?" he asked.

"'Cause what I want, I cannot have. You aren't well enough."

"What makes you think you can't? I'm sure that I'll be willing to give you what you want." Yugi said, with a teasing smirk directed at the vampire in his room.

"I'm sure that you would, but I can't give you want you want."

Yugi didn't say anything. He just looked at the floor, his thoughts from earlier making their return.

"You didn't answer my other questions." He finally said, taking his eyes off the floor to look at the vampire. "How did you get in? How did you know where I was?" he repeated.

Yami didn't answer. He walked more closer to the bed, before stopping and looking deep in his eyes. Yugi looked back at him, confused as to why he was so close to him, but didn't say anything.

"I got in because you left the front door open." Yami started to answer. "I have my ways of knowing where you are." he smirked.

Looking down at the teen's arm, he saw that the cuts were starting to heal. Good thing too. He was starting to feel thirsty. Smelling the other's blood, would have a repeat of the alley.

Walking backwards, he continued to look at the other teen.

Yugi saw the other's eyes getting darker. His crimson eyes were beginning to darken, turning a darker red.

Quickly the vampire walked out of the room, taking a right in the hallway.

Hearing the footsteps descend from his room, he picked up his bookbag, unzipped it, before taking out his knife. He got up, lifted up his mattress and put it under. He sat back down when he finished, picking up his milk.

* * *

Continuing to walk straight in the hallway, he made a right, entering the bathroom.

He walked to the sink and looked in the mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes were turning blood shot. He needed to feed and fast, before he lost control.

Losing control again would mean feeding from Yugi again. This time maybe killing him. Though the teen would want that.

'But he didn't say anything when I said I couldn't give him what he wanted. Is he changing his mind about dying?' he thought.

"He knows that I won't give him what he wants, but he was willing to give me what I wanted. Why is that?" he said to himself aloud.

The vampire looked at himself in the mirror again. His eyes lighter then before.

"Good." he said aloud again. "I'm getting control again. But how long will it last?" questioning himself. "Knowing myself, not long." answering his own question.

He looked in the mirror again; his crimson eyes back to their normal shade.

With a smiled, he left the bathroom, to his angel's room.

* * *

Papers, pencils, textbooks, notebooks, and Yugi were scattered on the bed, as Yugi did his homework, his black Zune in his ears.

He was unable to hear footsteps ascending to his room because his earphones were so loud.

It wasn't until he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him, that he put his music on pause.

"Something you want, Atemu?" he asked, with a mischievous smirk.

Yami smiled, hearing the meaning behind the words.

"Yes, but I have to get back to my chambers before I do." he said. "I was going to ask you to come back with me."

Yugi looked at the vampire before smiling. Now, he would able to see his friends!

Yami sighed internally. He hoped that the teen would smile like that for him.

Yugi got up from his bed, putting his papers and things back in his bookbag. He turned off his Zune and put it in his left front pocket.

He walked closer to Yami when he was finished. "Ready?"

Yugi nodded, before he felt arms around his waist. Red and black smoke surrounded them, before they disappeared.

* * *

The smoke appeared again and the smaller teen found himself in the vampire's chambers.

He looked around, not expecting anything to be different. After all, he was there this morning.

Yugi walked to the made bed, before he sat down on the silk crimson sheets.

He looked at up the vampire, who hadn't moved, only his eyes. "Are you going to feed?"

The vampire turned to look at him, before nodding. "Yes, I am." he answered verbally.

"Why don't you feed from me?" Yugi asked, noticing the other's eyes get a little darker.

The taller vampire walked closer to the bed. "I was going to." He said, looking at the teen. "But you still aren't well enough. When you are, then I will. Don't worry. I won't take too much. But I don't think that you would care if I did drain you."

Again, the teen didn't say anything. He just unzipped his bookbag, taking out his pencil, notebook, and textbook. Also, taking out his Zune from his pocket.

'Hmm… that's strange. He still didn't say anything.' Yami thought.

"I'll be back." Yami said softly, teleporting out of the room.

Yugi turned to look at the clock next to him. It was only 6:30.

* * *

An hour and half later, Yugi was still doing his homework, listening to music. He had a lot to catch up on, after all, but he was almost finished.

Not long after Yami left, he got up to ask a guard for some soup. He was really nervous, though he tried to hide it. He wasn't sure how the guard would react. When the guard smiled and informed him that the King had already told them that they were to get whatever he wanted, he relaxed alittle, before going in the room again.

He didn't have to wait long. A maid walked in with a tray. She bowed to him, like she did to Yami, before putting the tray on the dresser, before bowing and leaving.

He ate the soup and asked the guard if he could give it to the maid to wash. The guard smiled before leaving to do what he was told. Yugi walked back in the room to do more homework.

A knock on the door made him put the music on pause.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It's Ryou. Can I come in?" he heard a voice say though the door.

Yugi smiled. "Sure." he replied.

The door opened slowly, revealing Ryou, who had a smile on his face.

"Hi, Yugi." Ryou said. "Mind if I sit down? indicating the chair by the bed.

Yugi shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"Where's Yami?" he asked, after sitting in the chair.

"He went to feed." the other teen answered.

Ryou gave a short laugh. "That always takes a long time."

Yugi smiled. 'I just wish that he would feed from me.' he thought.

"What are you listening to?" Yugi forgot that he still had the earphones in his ears.

He looked down at the screen, forgetting what he was listening to.

"Seether. Broken." he answered. Ryou smiled.

"I love that song!" he beamed. "Can I hear?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, before giving him his right earphone. Ryou was still in the chair.

They listened to music for a while; talking about there favorite bands.

After a while, Ryou took the earphone out of his ear and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, how do you really feel about Yami not letting you die?" he asked.

The teen look surprised before answering. "I don't know."

He looked at Ryou and knew that he wouldn't take that as an answer.

"I really don't know. I don't know if I feel upset, disappointed, or relieved. I don't know if I'm angry, hurt, or confused. I just don't know why he didn't." he answered.

"I wish I could answer that, Yugi." he knew, he just couldn't tell the other teen.

"I was so close, Ryou. So close. I thought for sure I was going to die, but he saved me. And I don't know why. Was it for my blood? Did he want me to keep me alive so I suffer, knowing I was almost there, but saved by him?" he continued. He looked at Ryou, tears coming down his eyes.

Ryou moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around his him, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Yugi felt so weak crying, but a part of him didn't care. He hadn't cried in a long time.

"Did you ask him?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "He said the blood of the tainted innocent was rare. That he would keep me as his blood slave."

Ryou nodded his understanding. He had heard of it. He wasn't really surprised finding out that Yugi had it.

"Do you know what it is?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head. "No." Again, he knew, he just couldn't tell him.

Yugi sighed. "I felt so peaceful. I was ready for death to claim me" he said. "I couldn't wait until I-" he stopped.

Ryou looked at him worried. "What's wrong?" Yugi yawned.

Ryou laughed. "I guess you should get some sleep" he said, before leaving. He knew the other was figuring it out.

Saying goodnight to his friend, he cleared off the bed and looked at the time. It was 11:45.

Yugi looked at the ceiling, thinking. His thoughts going back to lunch.

"What was Joey trying to say?" he said aloud. "Why was Yami so worried when I was sick? Did Yami loathe me? Maybe but that wouldn't make any sense. It wouldn't make any sense as to why he was worried. Did he love me?" Yugi shook his head. "No, that's not it. No one could ever love me." he said, before falling asleep.

Things were coming together.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.

Yugi: o.O What the hell? Why can't someone just tell me?

Moriah: Because they can't. Haven't you been reading? Only Yami can tell you. The others are giving you clues.

Yugi: What about the talk with Ryou? You mentioned the tainted innocence thing.

Moriah: *smiles evilly* You caught that, huh? I know that I did. I told you that I would.

Yugi: Are we going to figure out what it means?

Moriah: Later on, yes. But not until I think it's time. Remember, only Yami can tell you.

Yugi: When are we going to learn about the BloodLover? It's obvious that I am the BloodLover.

Moriah: Indeed you are. But you will learn more about when the time is right.

Yugi: *pouts* Fine, make sure that you review. Morie-chan loves reviews

Moriah: You know that I do. It's what I write for. The more reviews, I get. The shorter time you have to wait for the next chapter.

Until the next time I update…


	14. Confession: I Love You

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad that you liked it.

Yugi: What's going to happen?

Moriah: *smiles evilly* Something everyone has been waiting for.

Yami: *confused* What fuck is that suppose to mean?

Moriah: You will find out. Do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Two weeks after the breakdown, Yugi was forming a routine. He would wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, get lunch, come home, meet Atemu, and eat dinner. The next day, do it all over again.

He would see his friends and talk with them at the palace. They would even do homework together, since they had similar classes.

Ryou and Yugi still talking, but not about the breakdown. He thought about telling the rest of the group but knew it wasn't time yet. When the time was right, he would tell them.

Walking to his chambers, he noticed the door was closed. 'Apparently, he's not here yet.' he thought reforming to his lover.

Opening the door, he walked inside, and closed the door.

"'Kura?" Ryou called out, not getting an answer.

Their chambers had white walls with brown stripes. There was a wooden desk and chair with pencils and papers lying on it. A closet with a basket and clothes on hangers.

Ryou walked towards the bed before feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, making him squeak in surprise.

Hearing soft laughter, he glared, knowing the other couldn't see him.

"That was not funny, 'Kura." He said, irritated.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." the vampire said, in a deep voice, laughing softly.

The mortal sighed and tried to get out of the other's grasp, only to have his lover tighten his grip.

"Get off, Bakura." he said sternly, letting the vampire know he was serious by using his name.

The white haired vampire smirked, unseemly. "No." he simply said.

Hearing the word, Ryou once again tried to get out of the other's grasp, this time being pulled to the others bare chest. Even though his back was to his chest, he could still feel how warm and muscular it was, making the mortal blush.

Bakura shifted the boy in his arms so they were face to face.

"Why are you here?" the mortal asked. "I thought you would be out feeding."

The vampire smiled. "I am soon." he said, his eyes telling the hidden meaning. "But I missed you." he said softly.

Ryou's eyes softened at the last statement, forgetting that he was mad at his lover.

"Aww, I missed you, too." Ryou looked at his lover, noticing that his brown eyes were getting darker. "I'm guessing that you are hungry."

"Yes, but it can wait. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you know." the vampire said, leaning down to his lover's neck, his fangs lengthened as he smelled Ryou's sweet blood. His fangs gently scraped against the teen's neck, making him shudder.

"What about them?" he asked, already knowing what the vampire was talking about.

"I think you know more than the rest of us." he said, seductively, running his hands up and down Ryou's arms and chest.

"And… if I do?" Ryou questioned, his voice wavering from the sensations.

'He is such an asshole.' the teen thought.

"I am? Really? I am?" referring to the teen's comment.

"Yes…" the teen breathed.

"We'll see." he said, as he felt falling over, leading Ryou with him.

Ryou felt the soft bed underneath him, brown silk sheets, and white pillow.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he asked, pinning the teen on their bed.

The teen could shake his head. The vampire leaned down, fangs still lengthen, to the teen's neck, his hot breathe making the other whimper. "If you don't, I won't give you what you want." he said teasing, gently scrapping the other's neck, making him arch his back.

"Please…" he begged, closing his eyes. The vampire knew what he wanted.

"No, not until you tell me something."

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

"This way is more fun." he smiled. He loved torturing his other half. He knew he would tell him what he wanted to know. "Now, tell me."

"I can't!" the other screamed out when Bakura sucked on the sensitive part of his neck.

"Really?" the vampire asked, in a seductive tone. "Why is that?"

Ryou bit back a moan. "I promised Yugi!" Though Ryou didn't verbally promise, the next day he saw his new friend, he could see the look in the other's eyes that he didn't want anyone to know.

Bakura was the only person the teen talked to about everything; even if he promised himself he would tell anyone.

He trusted the vampire above him, but he had only been friends with Yugi for more than two weeks. He didn't want to lose his trust.

"You aren't." Bakura said, apparently reading his mind. You know I won't tell anyone. It will be just another of our many secrets." he sucked on the sensitive part again, earning a soft, loud moan from the other. "Tell me." his seductive tone falling back into place.

"Yugi doesn't understand why Yami saved him!" he yelled. "He thinks it's for torture!"

"Torture?" the vampire questioned, not stopping his ministrations.

Ryou's breathe came out as pants. "Please...'Kura..." he begged.

"Torture?" the vampire asked, repeating his question. He wasn't going to let his lover end it there. But with the last plea, he was almost tempted to give the teen what he wanted and find the rest later.

The teen gave a sigh before answering. "Yugi was close to dying but Yami saved him. He doesn't understand why."

Bakura instantly leaned down, capturing the teen's lips in a hingry kiss. Ryou responded with the same intensity.

"Please...'Kura..." the teen moaned out using the link they shared. Bakura growled low at the need in his other half's voice, increasing the need in him.

Reluctantly, the vampire pulled away, breaking the sweet kiss he was sharing with his other half. He smirked at the whine emitted from the teen beneath him.

The vampire leaned down to this teen's neck, before licking, earning a moany gasp. Gently, he sank his fangs into the teen's neck, the teen thrusting up, his erection rubbing against ther other's, both letting out moans.

Ryou held on to Bakura as he feed on him. He loved the pleasure coursing through his body. Bakura moaned at the sweet taste of the teen's blood.

Soon, they were grinding agasint each other in pure need, screams and pants filled the room. Ryou felt his release before he could give a warning. Bakura not long after. Pulling out his fangs, he rolled on the left of Ryou, cuddling him, after healing the punture marks, both falling fast asleep.

* * *

Yugi walked into his house, coming home from the library. He would have stayed longer, but it was getting late. And for the past couple of weeks, he didn't like walking when it was too dark outside.

Walking in the hallway, he walkeed towards his door, before opening it, stepping inside, and closing the door.

The room was dark, but the moonlight showed through the window.

Walking more into the room, he stopped, a smirk gracing his features.

"Atemu. Lovely to see you." he said. He knew the vamire was there, he just didn't know where.

Hearing a chuckle coming from his right, he turned his head and saw a figure come out of the shadows.

"Hello, Little One." he said, with a smirk. "How did you know that I was here?" he asked.

Yugi laughed. "It was obvious. You are always in my room when I get home."

Yami walked closer to the teen. The moonlight showing him in the darkness. His pale skin glowed in the light. His tight leather pants, making Yugi hard.

Yami smirked. He knew what he was doing to the teen. He was going to enjoy this.

"Tell me, Yugi." he started. "Do you still want it?" he asked.

The teen looked at him confused. "Want what?"

The vampire continued walking closer, as smirk on his face. The teen back away. He wasn't scared or anything, just confused.

Soon enough, his back hit the wall and Yami has his hands pinned above his head.

'Well this brings back memories.' Yugi thought.

'Memories, I would love to re-enact.' Yami thought.

"For the best couple of weeks when I mention what you desire most, you look down and get quiet. Why is that? Do you not desire it anymore? Do you not want it anymore?" Yami questioned.

It had been bugging him for weeks. He didn't understand what had happened.

He wouldn't have given it to him anyway, even if the teen didn't change. For obvious reasons, knonw to all but one.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just looked at the vampire who had pinned. His expression confused.

The teen looked in the vampire's eyes to see them a deep crimson, darkening as time passed on.

'He must need to feed soon.' he thought.

"What do I still desire?" he asked. He should have known the answer, but he didn't.

Yami moved closer to the teen, licking his lips. "To die." he said, before he pressed their lips against each other, silencing anything the smaller might have beeen ready to say.

The hand not holding Yugi's, were now on his shoulder. Sliding it up and down.

Yugi arched up trying to free his hands. But like last time, to no prevail.

Licking the other's bottom lip, he asked for entrance, eagerly getting it as the lips parted for him.

"Please..." Yugi said, moving his hands as clue to what he was pleading for.

Yami smirked before red and black smoke covered them both and they disappeared.

Yugi felt the soft mattress underneath him, and he knew that he was in Yami's room. Besides, the teel of the silky sheets were also a give away.

His hands were still pinned over his head, but now on the bed. He felt the vampire's tongue touch his own and he let out a moan.

Yami broke the kiss to let the teen breathe, as he leaned down to his neck. The vampire let out a soft moan, before his fangs lenthen, smelling the sweet blood in his reach.

He gently bit into the pale soft flesh, as he grinded against the smaller's growing erection.

"Yami," Yugi gasped as the mixture of pleasure coursing through him. The pain from the bite, adding to the pleasure.

Yami released his fangs before looking at the teen underneath him.

'So beautiful.' he thought as he pressed their lips together again.

He made sure that this kiss wasn't deep. He wanted to ask for entrance again, to taste the teen, but he knew he would be able to taste the blood in his mouth. He didn't want the teen to go back to that.

With the kiss, he finally released the other's hands, who instantly wrapped them around his neck to pull the vampire closer.

Yugi moaned louder, breaking the kiss, when the vampire grinded on him harder.

He moved his hands from his neck to his back, pushing up to get more friction.

"Mhm, Yami!" he called out as he felt the vampire's fangs pierce his neck again.

He loved it when Yami feed from him. The pleasure and pain were a great mix. Left him wanting more.

Yami growled as the blood filled his mouth. He could never get enough. He would always want more.

Yugi's hands moved again, his hands now clenching the sheets as he arched up, when Yami's hand brushed against his hard cock, making him moan louder.

Yami pulled out his fangs. Yugi's vision became black and white from the pleasure and pain.

The teen panted, before he let out a scream, coming in his pants. The vampire doing the same.

It took a minue for their breathing to return to normal. Yami could feel Yugi's heart beat return to its normal pace.

"Why did you stop?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't want to drain you."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Yes, I would. I didn't want to lose control again." he got off the bed and stood up, back facing away from Yugi.

"Why is that?"

"Because I was going to drain you and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I did." he knew the time was nearing. He would have to tell him.

"Yami, what are you trying to say?" he asked, confused.

Yami took a deep breathe. "I love you."

* * *

Moriah: Thanks the chapter! I hope that you like it. I did. I loved writing it!

Yugi: O.o What the hell was that?

Moriah: What you and everyone wanted. Another lime. But this time there is two limes.

Yugi:Yes, I see.

Moriah: I am sure that everyone is happy that Yami finally told him, right? I am. Are you, Yugi?

Yugi: Yes, I am. But did you have to do that?

Moriah: Yes. We all know that you liked it.

Yugi: *blushes* No, I didn't. Yes, I did. Hush. Make sure that you review this and Destiny's Past. It's the last chapter.

Moriah: I really hope that you liked it. I am not sure when I will be able to update. My dad is in the hospital and I am over my mom's. So I have to go to a different school this year. Make sure that you review!

Until the next time I update...


	15. Reaction to Your Feelings

* * *

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I so glad that you liked it!

Yugi: Sorry, it took us so long. We are were thinking about what we were going to do, and working on some other stories.

Moriah: Anyway, this chapter is very important, so make sure that you understand it. If you don't, make sure that you ask. **Warning: Yuri couple mentioned. If you don't like Yuri Please don't read the third section of the chapter! Character bashing(not telling you, you'll find out). And new character! Aíñe Zūchâr belongs to Yoru Atemu. **

Yugi: If you don't like Tea bashing, I suggest that you try to over it look it, it's only a little. It's not too extreme. Also, I go back to something.

Moriah: Little Yugi, please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything expect the new character introduce in this chapter. But you will find that out as you read.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"I love you."

The three words swirled around the smaller teen's head, confusing him more.

His mind went blank as he continued to replay the words in his head.

"No!" the younger yelled in disbelieve, his mind and thoughts finally coming back to him. "You can't! It's not true!"

Yami looked at the younger on the bed. He didn't think the teen would believe him. After all, Yugi doesn't know when people cared about him. He's never felt it. Never knew it.

"It's true, Little One." Yami said, softly. "I love you."

"How? Why?" he questioned. "You don't even know me. I'm nothing special." he looked down, not wanting to look at the vampire, as tears came down his eyes.

"Shh, Little One. Please don't cry." he said, soothing, as he sat on the bed, and pulled the other close to him, comforting.

The two stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until Yugi stopped crying.

"You can't." the younger said, softly, unconsciously cuddling closer to the vampire.

"Why can't I?" the king asked. He already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it from the teen.

"I'm nothing special." he said, softly. "Not worth feeling love."

The vampire pulled away from the teen slightly, and lifted up his chin so crimson met amethyst.

"You are special, Yugi." his voice just as soft. "And you are worth feeling love." he said, softly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to the younger's.

The teen could feel that the kiss was different. It wasn't the hungry, eager kiss they share when the vampire feeds from him. No, it was different. The feeling from the other was more gentle and loving. The kiss was sweeter and it made Yugi want to stay in the vampire's arms, kissing live this forever.

The younger moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

The vampire king broke the kiss, unwillingly. He knew that the smaller teen was weak from the blood lose.

The younger whined. He didn't want it to end.

Looking at the amethyst-eyed teen, he smiled, lovingly. "You need to get some sleep. I can feel you getting weak."

Yugi nodded weakly, cuddling closer to the vampire's warmth, before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Yami watched as his angel slept. He would love nothing more to watch his angel but he had something he had to do.

Gently getting off the bed, he walked to his closet and pulled out another pair of black pants. Taking off the pants he was wearing, he put them in the basket with the rest of the clothes. The maid had yet to wash them. After all, she was a busy maid. He put the fresh pants and walked quietly to the door.

Opening the door, he walked into the hallway and took a left. Walking past the paintings of waterfalls and fire, he came to the set of brown and yellow double doors. Pushing them open, he walked inside.

"Hello, my King." a familiar voice greeted him.

Yami smirked. "You must have been waiting on me, Healer."

Isis smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I was." her right hand went to he necklace.

"Then you know what happened." it was more of statement than a question.

The vampire healer nodded. "But you know the real question is will he believe you when he wakes up, right?

The vampire looked at his friend. "Yes. I don't think he will."

Isis smiled, knowing, but the vampire didn't see it. "You must think positive."

Yami nodded walking over to the brown couch, sitting down. The vampire healer followed her King.

"You know, don't you?" the King asked.

"Yes." the healer answered, knowing what the other was referring to.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No," she replied. "You will just have to find out on your own."

The King said nothing. He knew why she wouldn't tell him. Isis only told him things when he really needed to know. He couldn't be mad at her, even if he really wanted to know.

Not long after, he walked back to his chambers. Opening the door, he walked inside and walked to the wooden chair by the bed, sitting down.

Looking to the bed he saw his angel was still asleep. He wasn't gone long so he didn't he didn't expect the other would be awake.

He just wondered how Yugi would react when he woke up. Would he be mad? Confused? Silent?

How would he feel about the kiss? Would he finally believe him? Or act as if nothing happened?

With those thoughts, the vampire fell asleep.

* * *

Hours passed by, and the two males were still asleep. Or so you thought.

Still sitting in the wooden chair, The King looked at the angel sleeping in his bed.

Yami let out a soft sigh. He could tell that it was morning because he saw sparks of light through the window. Despite popular belief, vampires could walk in sunlight, but Yami liked going out at night better. But not all vampires could withstand the brightness of the sun.

The vampire looked at the door before looking back to the bed, sensing an awaking presence.

He saw that his angel was now awake, but was looking to the ceiling. He didn't know if the teen knew he was awake or if the teen wanted to talk to him at all. But he did know that debating it with himself wasn't going to solve anything.

Though Yugi didn't believe him, he knew he would soon. He wouldn't force him to believe that he loved him. After all, the kiss from last night dropped some of the disbelieve he felt. He could feel how much the other enjoyed the kiss; that he didn't want it to end.

"Little One?" he asked, his voice held concern and worry.

"Hmmm?" was the reply. Yugi was still looking at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

The teen shook his head.

The vampire gave a frown. "What's wrong?"

He already knew that answer. He could feel that the other was confused, but he was also hungry.

"Why?" was the only response.

"Why what?" he asked as if he was confused. He knew what the other could be referring to. It could be referring to why he kissed him or to why he loves him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yugi was still looking at the ceiling.

Yami smiled warmly to himself, as he got up and laid on the bed next to other teen.

With his right hand, he used it to make the younger look at him. Now amethyst met crimson.

"I kissed you because I love the feel of your lips brushing against mine." his voice was soft. "I wanted you to know there was more to life than just pain. That I was being sincere. I know you liked it. I felt your reaction."

Yugi blushed and looked away. The vampire gently moved his head so they were looking at each other again.

"I know that you don't believe me, but I hope in time you will. I'm not mad or upset. I completely understand."

Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to the smaller teen's. Again he gasped and moaned from the sweet sensation.

The teen moaned and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, unconsciously pulling the other closer.

Again, the older ended the kiss unwillingly, pulling away from the smaller teen. He saw that the smaller had his eyes closed, lost in the tender sensations of the kiss.

Yugi's eyes opened slowly, meeting crimson, a blush on his face.

The vampire smiled warmly at the beautiful teen next to him.

"Are you hungry?"

Yugi nodded shyly, cheeks still red.

Yami kissed the teen again, before getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

Opening the door, a guard walking towards him.

"Yes, my King?" the guard said.

"I need you to get me some grapes and apple juice."

The guard nodded. "Right away, sire." he said before running off to do what he was told.

The vampire walked back inside his chambers, closing the door behind him.

"Your breakfast should be here soon." walking towards the bed, he laid next to Yugi, who snuggled closer to him.

Yami sighed at how peaceful it was in the room. Cuddling to the teen would make his day. Forever.

He knew the teen hadn't confessed how he felt for him yet, but he didn't expect him to. He knew Yugi felt something him, even if the teen didn't want to admit yet. He would wait.

'So peaceful' he heard the teen think.

Yami smiled sweetly. 'Yes it is.' he replied back. He felt Yugi startle.

'Y-Yami?' the smaller questioned.

'Yes, my little angel?' his voice soft and sweet.

'How a-are you talking to me?' the teen asked, curious. 'Why are you talking to me like this? You are laying next to me.' he laughed.

Yami laughed. "I heard your thought and I couldn't help but respond to you."

Yugi blushed at the thought and looked away from the vampire.

"You're cute when you blush."

The teen blushed more. "Don't call me cute."

The vampire laughed. "But you are."

Yami made Yugi looked at him again before he kissed him, the kiss still tender.

Again, Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms Yami's neck.

Yami unwillingly pulled away, ending the kiss, as he sensed a presence at his door.

He growled lowly, as he got up, making Yugi whine. Walking over to the door, he opened it, not waiting to hear the knock.

A startled scream was heard, once the door swung open to show who was on the other side.

"King Atemu," a girl was heard, who was trying to control her breathing and not drop the tray she had in her hands. "I hate it when you do that."

Yami laughed. "And I hate it when maids come at bad times."

"And don't worry. There will be other times." the girl laughed walking into the room and the dresser.

She put the tray on the dresser and looked at Yugi with a smile, who was now sitting up in the bed, with a smile of his own.

"Good Morning." Yugi said shyly, cheeks red. "I'm Yugi."

The girl beamed happily before hugging him tightly. "Yugi! I've heard so much about you!" she pulls away reluctantly, but she feels Yami's irritation. "I'm Aíñe Zūchâr!"

She looks to be Yugi's age, with mid back length reddish blonde curly hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Good Morning," a familiar voice said, walking into the room.

Yugi and Aíñe look to see Isis, with a smile on her face.

The maid walked over, standing in between the vampire healer and the vampire king by the door.

"Good Morning, Isis." Aíñe said with a blush, unnoticed by everyone in the room but one.

"Good Morning, Aíñe." a blush on her features as well, unnoticed by everyone but one.

Yugi looked at the two girls and saw that Aíñe's blush meant something, not like he didn't know what it was.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Yugi doesn t feel the warmth beside him he felt the night before.

He looks around the room, trying to find the vampire, but sees him nowhere in the room.

Hearing two voices coming from the hallway, one he recognized, he got off the bed and walked to the door.

Taking hold of the knob, he cracked the door to see Yami talking with a girl wearing a long pink silky dress, white heel shoes, and pink posts heart earrings. She had shoulder-length brunette hair, pale skin, and delicate blue eyes.

The teen couldn t help but smile when he saw the vampire.

"Yami," the girl whined. "Why won t you kiss me?" her hands were on his shoulders, moving them seductively up and down, while the vampire tried to fight her off.

"You have been trying to get with me for years now." Yami said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Give it up."

The girl laughed, shaking her head. "Why would I do that? I know you love me too."

"I do-" before he could finish, her lips attached to his, pinning him to that wall, breaking the observer s heart.

The teen felt his heart shatter, as he closed the door softly, not wanting to watch the rest of the scene in the hall.

Tears flowing down his face, he walked over to the bed, sitting on it, mentally conjuring his favorite knife.

He doesn t love me. He thought. He loved her. The words sending him into despair.

Putting the knife on his left wrist, the main vein, he slowly sliced into the flesh, blood dripping out, onto the floor, mixing with the other s tears.

Yami immediately pushed her off, a disgusted look on his face.

He doesn t love me. He hears in his head. He loved her. The vampire feels a familiar heart shatter, before pain in his wrist.

His eyes widen in horror. "Yugi!" he yelled. "No!" he quickly teleports to his room to see blood and tears on the floor, Yugi s favorite knife on the bed with blood on the blade, and his angel was sitting at the edge of the bed, his wrist bleeding, and tears running down his face.

* * *

Moriah: I am so sorry this is late! I wanted to have it up yesterday!

Yugi: Why yesterday!

Moriah: Because yesterday was Jello's birthday! Happy Birthday, Jello! Love you! *hugs*

Yugi: Jello is our friend Alyster13 on fanfic. So look him up sometime. He will have an Angel story posted soon. And trust me, it's good.

Moriah: These are questions that will be answered in the next chapter: How was Yugi able to conjure his knife when it s at his house? How was Yami able to feel Yugi s pain?

Yugi: Can you answer one of them?

Moriah: No. And this is my favorite: Can anyone guess who the girl was?

Yugi: No. Please tell us!

Moriah: No. Please make sure that you review and I hope you loved the chapter. I did. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation. Let me know, and I will change it.

Until the next time I update


	16. Feeling Pain Return

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I now have over 200 reviews for this story! *Yugi and Moriah does happy dance, celebrating*

Yugi: Who is the 200th reviewer?

Moriah: *smiles* You will find out at the end of the chapter.

Yugi: Will we find out about me being the BloodLover and having the blood of the tainted innocence?

Moriah: *nods happily* Yes and no.

Yugi: confused* What do you mean yes and no?

Moriah: Yes you will find out being the BloodLover, but I am missing the most important element, so you still don't understand it completely. And no, I am not explaining the tainted innocence.

Yugi: What's the most important element?

Moriah: *shakes head* I'm not telling you. Maybe you will find out. *looks at readers* I wonder if you can figure it out.

Yugi: Why are updating today?

Moriah: Because today is me and my boyfriend's 5th month anniversary!

Yugi: Awww that's great! Congratulation! *pouts* When are you going to explain the tainted innocence thing?

Moriah: When I feel it's the right time. Now, stop complaining and do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, I would be a vampire.

Moriah: Make sure that you review! Enjoy! Also, I realized that I made a mistake in the first chapter. I original said that Yugi's father had green eyes, and then later in the chapter, I said he had blue eyes. Sorry about that. Yugi's father has green eyes.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

The vampire quickly takes Yugi in his arms, pulling him close to him.

Taking the other's left wrist, he pulled it close to mouth, before licking the cut healing the wound.

"Yugi?" he called. But there was no response. Looking at the other's face, he saw his eyes were closed, dried tear stains on his cheek. He could still hear his normal heart beat.

Looking at the floor, he saw droplets of blood. Luckily, there wasn't a lot, which meant he didn't lose a lot of blood, hardly any, than he normally would have.

The vampire shifted the teen so that he wasn't lying on the bed, almost as if he was sleeping, not that he wasn't.

Taking the knife from the bed, he looked at it with a somewhat confused expression.

"How did this get here?" he asked outloud. "This should still be under Yugi's bed."

'Isis!" he called using the telepathic link. 'I need you in my chambers now!'

It wasn't long until his door opened, the vampire healer walking in, running to the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, with concern, though she knew some of it.

"Yugi must have seen what happened between me and Tea." he said. "He thought I didn't love him, that I loved her." he told her, while she was looking over the teen.

"Tell me the rest." she said.

"I guess he somehow got his knife, even though it was still in his room," he said. "Then he thought 'He doesn't love me. He loves her', which somehow got to me." he concluded as if there was nothing more.

The vampire healer looked at him. "Atemu," she said, her voice saying she knew there was more.

"I don't know how but I felt his heart shatter. And the wrist he cut, I felt the pain too." he said, slightly confused. "I don't know if I have a cut or not."

Isis was silent, thinking over the information, she was told. 'Knife from nowhere. Transferring pain. Telepathic thoughts.' she thought, trying to figure out the reason, before her eyes went wide, with realization.

"Isis, is Yugi okay?" he asked, before seeing his friend's expression. "What's wrong?"

The vampire healer said nothing. "Yes, Atemu. Yugi is fine. He didn't lose very much blood, only a few drops. All he needs to do is rest." she said.

"What's wrong, Isis?" he asked, although her expression was back to normal, he could sense there was something she wasn't saying.

Isis shook her head. "I could be wrong, but it appears he used his BloodLover powers." she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"How so?" he asked. He didn't know everything there to being the BloodLover.

"He was upset, so he conjured his knife. You heard his thoughts and felt-"

"How? Why?" he asked, cutting his off.

"Two reasons." she started. "You know as well as I do, once you drink from someone you love, you can hear their thoughts and feel whatever they feel."

The vampire king nodded.

"But Yugi is different. Because he's the BloodLover, he can let you hear and feel whatever he wants you to." she said. "The link between you is stronger."

"Why else?" he could sense she was keeping something wrong him.

With a sigh, she spoke. "You also felt it because you were the cause of his pain." she said. "By him seeing Tea kiss you, he thought you loved her, not him, which broke his heart, so you felt it. The pain in his wrist you felt, because he was upset." she said. "It's all linked to you." she said, before turning around, to leave.

"When he wakes up, let me know." before walking out of the door.

Yami looked at the teen on the bed, an expression unidentified.

* * *

The sun on the horizon, bright red and orange, illuminating the sky.

A male figure with black hair, pale skin, and dangerously piercing green eyes walked down the street.

He had a small cut on the left side of his face, some bruises on his forehead.

Coming closer to a white house, he walks up the stairs to get to the black door. He smirks before opening the door.

"Now, all I have to do is wait." he said.

* * *

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, eyes blurry, and unfocused.

Looking around, he eyes became clearer. 'What happened?' he thought, before realization hit him.

Quickly, he examined his wrist to see they were healed.

The teen scoffed, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, but he ignored it. 'He must have healed me.' he thought.

He could feel the tear stains on his cheeks, as he sat up.

"I see you are awake." he heard a familiar deep voice say.

Hesitantly, he turned to where the voice was coming from.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, was the crimson-eyed King of Vampire, his expression held worry, concern, and sorrow.

The pain instantly came to Yugi, something Yami could feel.

Closing his eyes, the smaller teen moved back on the bed, not wanting to be near the vampire. "Stay away from me." he said, his tone soft and dark.

"Little One-" the vampire tried to say, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, Atemu!" his voice wavering, as the pain increased.

Yami sighed. "I wish you would just listen to me." he said. "What you think, is wrong."

Yugi scoffed. "Oh really?" he questioned. "So when she said "I know you love me," and you said, "I do." I was just imagining that right?" he asked, bitterly.

Yami nodded, before moving to sit on the bed. Yugi moved back more, turning his head away.

"She cut me off. I was saying "I do not love you." But she kissed me, before I could finish." he said. He could feel Yugi's pain as it increased.

Yugi shook his head. "Stop." he said. "We all know you tricked me." tears falling down his eyes, decreasing the pain slowly. "You got me to trust you, only to hurt me in the end." before he disappeared.

* * *

Walking into the house, the green eyed male walked into the hallway, he walked down the corridor, before stopping at a door.

He stopped at a door. Light red door.

Turning the doorknob, he pushed open the door, walking inside the room.

The room was dark, but the moonlight showed through the window, but you still couldn't see very clearly.

Luckily, he had been in this room enough times to know where everything was.

"He'll be here soon," the male said, out loud, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Yami stared where he last saw Yugi. He had disappeared. Where? He didn't know.

'Isis,' he called. 'Come to my chambers.' It was more of an order than request.

Not long after, the vampire healer walking into the room.

"Yes, Atemu." She said, before looking at the bed, where Yami still laid. "Where's the BloodLover?" she asked, curiously.

Yami sighed. "He disappeared."

Isis nodded. She had a feeling he would. After all, he felt too much pain. He couldn't stay.

"Did he feel pain?" she asked.

The Vampire King nodded, still not facing his friend.

"Does he know the truth?"

Again, he nodded. "He doesn't believe me." he said, softly. "He thinks I tricked him into trusting me, so I could hurt him." he looked up, facing his friend, after he shifted positions so he could look at her. "He thinks I'm lying to him."

"Did you feel pain?"

The vampire once again, nodded.

After sometime of silence, Yami thought of a question.

"Isis," he started. "Is there a way to lessen Yugi's pain?"

The vampire healer nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

She shook her head. "It's not for me to tell." she said, with a knowing smile. "But I'm sure that you already know."

"Maybe." He said with a sigh. "I can see-" he was cut from finishing when he felt stinging pain on his face. Isis saw his right cheek was turning red.

* * *

A teen with pale skin and amethyst eyes reappeared in a familiar room.

He still had tears running down his eyes.

Walking to where he knew the bed was, he felt a hand slap him, in the darkness, making him hit the floor…

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter! I hope you liked it! After all, this was one of the ones you guys wanted updated! So, here you are! And the 200th reviewer is Darkest Petal! Congratulations!

Yugi: What the hell happened to me? Who the hell hit me? What do you mean by missing an element? What's the element? I still don't understand what it means to be the BloodLover.

Moriah: *sighs* Will you calm down? Just because you don't understand now, doesn't mean you won't later.

Yugi: I know, but I just want to know.

Moriah: Yes, I know, you do, but you are going to have to be patient like everyone else.

Yugi: Anyway, we are sorry that it took us so long to post this. We had this written and typed up on the 16th but we wanted to wait until we saw the poll and finished the other story you wanted updated before we did.

Moriah: *nods* We wanted to update them both on the same day.

Yugi: Please make sure that you read, Not What You Think we are updating that today too.

Moriah: Please make sure that you vote in the poll I have in my profile. I will update a story on April 6 and two others on April 30. Make sure that you vote, so I know which stories to update on those days.

Yugi: Wow, that took longer than I thought.

Moriah: If there's anything that you don't understand about it or this chapter, please let me know. I'll be happy to help you understand.

Yugi: Please make sure that you review. Oh, one more thing. Now, this is important for this story.

Moriah: I don't know whether I should kill Yugi's dad now, or wait until later in the story. I also don't know how I should kill him. Please let me know if your reviews.

Yugi: Make sure that you review!

Until the next time I update…


	17. Chasing the Pain

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter.

Yugi: Happy Birthday, Morie-chan! *hugs*

Moriah: Awww Yugi-chan, you remembered! *hugs back*

Yugi: Of course I remembered! I'm not going to forget. *Yami Moriah, and Yami appear*

Yami Moriah and Yami: Happy Birthday! *both hug her*

Moriah: *hugs them back* Awww I'm happy that you two remembered.

Yugi: We have a special chapter for all of you, so we hope that you like it. We are updating a lot of stories and posting one new one. So we hope that you read and review it.

Yami: Morie-chan is sorry if you were confused last chapter. We hope that this chapter helps you understand any questions that you might have.

Moriah: Yay! I'm 17! I'm 17! Please make sure that you review and say Happy Birthday to me! I own nothing. Thank you Leo112 for beta-reading this!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Yugi looked up from his position on the floor, trying to see who hit him in the darkened room.

He knew who it was. After all, it was obvious.

With a smirk, he looked at the outlined figure above him.

"Hello, Father." he said, mockingly. "Nice seeing you again."

He felt another slap to his face, same cheek as before, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Don't mock me, you little prick!" his father yelled, kicking him sharply in the ribs.

The teen cried out from the pain, feeling another to the same area.

"Now, where have you been the past month?" the older male, asked, his voice filled with venom.

Yugi didn't answer, much to his father annoyance.

Through the pain, he felt, the teen smirked twistedly. 'I wonder how not answering will play out for me?' He thought, not that he didn't know already.

"Answer me, boy!" his father yelled, after a moments of silence.

Again, Yugi said nothing, causing another slap in his face.

He had a feeling his right cheek was going to hurt, and he would have a red mark there.

The green-eyed male picked up the teen by his shirt, his eyes held frustration, anger and annoyance along with familiar emotions he saw the last time he was with his dad.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Yugi smirked even though his feet were off the floor. "I thought we went over this a month ago?" he said, mockingly. "I don't have to answer a bastard like you."

This got another slap to his face, causing him to rub his soar cheek, soothing the pain.

"And I thought we went over this too." The green eyed male's voice had an edge. "I brought you into this world-"

"And I can take you out of it." The teen said mockingly. "Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it already, give it a rest."

The teen's father looked at him angrily. "Don't mock me, you little shit!" he threw him across the room, watching as he hit the wall.

"It will be fun to kill you."

Yugi looked up, his body lying on the floor, he had a smirk. "Then do it." he wanted the pain to go away.

The male noticed the teen's voice was pleading, but not as it was before.

Something was wrong. Something was……. different.

Black and red smoke swirled, before the older male saw a familiar figured was standing there.

He looked around, seeing Yugi on the floor, who was staring back at him, pain instantly coming back; Yami could feel it.

"Mine!" Yami said possessively, hitting Yugi's father before he could say anything and watched as the older male hit the wall, falling unconscious.

The vampire slowly walked over to the teen, who was slowly getting up from the floor, holding onto the wall.

He couldn't feel Yugi physically or internally, although he could see it. He could only feel his emotional pain, which was increasing the more he got closer.

"Stop!" the younger yelled, his eyes meeting crimson. "Don't come near me!"

"Yugi-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Again tears running down his eyes; Yami could feel the other's pain lessen.

The vampire walked closer, seeing the teen now standing straight, leaning partially against the wall.

Yugi's hand was over his heart, almost as if trying to figure out where the pain had gone.

He looked into the vampire's crimson eyes, as he saw him get closer.

"Stay away." he said quietly, but he had a feeling that he wasn't.

The vampire ignored the younger teen, walking closer.

The vampire pushed the teen against the wall, pinning his arms.

Tears ran down the younger boy's face, feeling the pain insides him increase but also lessen at the same time.

"Atemu," he whispered, trying to get his hands free, to no avail. "Let me go."

The vampire's hands tightened slightly on the other's keeping him from struggling. He shook his head. "No." Yami said, softly. "Not until you listen to me."

Yugi looked in the crimson eyes he lo-found himself always getting lost in.

"I don't want to listen." he said. "You'll only lie to me."

Yami shook his head. "I've never lied to you."

"Stop, Yami." The vampire shook his head, before pressing his lips to the distraught teen's mouth.

Yugi gasped in the kiss, trying again to get his arms free, but yet again to no prevail.

He moaned softly, instantly feeling his pain decrease. Why? He didn't know.

The teen whimpered unconsciously, moving his hands, silently begging the vampire to let his hands free.

Of course he knew the vampire wouldn't do it. "Yami," he moaned out breaking the kiss.

Once the name left his lips, he returned to his senses. Even though the vampire had saved him from his father, twice now, he still lied to him. He betrayed him. Now, he was kissing the same vampire that caused him so much pain, yet was the reason for his happiness.

Without any words, Yugi disappeared again, leaving a panting and shocked vampire in his room.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and it appeared Yami and Yugi were playing a game of cat and mouse. Whenever Yami would figure out where the teen was, he would teleport there, only to have the teen disappear somewhere else.

A few times Yami was able to trap him, and when their lips met, he could instantly feel the pain decrease, almost as if it had never been there. But always Yugi would regain his senses, the pain would return and Yugi would disappear.

Isis walked over to the teen, who was sitting on the swing. Even she could feel Yugi's pain. After this conversation, she hoped that he would understand more.

"Something you want, Isis?" the teen said, not turning around from his place on the swing.

The vampire healer looked bewildered before stopping at the side of the swing. "How did you know it was me?"

"I have a feeling that you already know." he stopped the swing. "I felt your presence."

Isis smiled before talking. "I know you are hurting," she said. "But there is something that you have to understand."

"What's that?" he asked. "I already know that Atemu tricked me. What else do I have to understand? Other than, knowing that he is the cause of the pain I'm feeling."

Isis laughed shortly. "That's just it." she said. "It's not the cause the pain you need to know. It's why." with that said, the vampire healer was gone, leaving the teen with her last words to think over.

* * *

The sky was now a darkish midnight blue, with stars scattered around, enveloping the dark sky with a little light.

Yugi sat on the swing, moving it back and forth in a bored fashion. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. There was something he was missing.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why do I feel pain? Because Yami hurt me…….he…he said that he loved me, when he really loved that girl.' The thought of the girl made him angry.

Who was she to kiss his vampire? His vampire…..it sounded…. possessive. He wasn't the possessive type, but yet he couldn't deny that it sounded good.

But why did it hurt so much? What did Isis know that he didn't? He sighed. He knew, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Feeling a familiar presence, he looked around, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He smirked. "Hello, Atemu." he used the vampire's real name.

The vampire walked out of the shadows, to stand where Isis once stood, next to the swing.

"You aren't going to disappear again…..are you?" he asked quietly, slightly feeling Yugi's pain.

He shook his head, saying nothing. He just continued to swing back and forth in a slow way, pushing his feet on the ground with a little effort.

The vampire king walked closer, putting his tanned hands on the chains to stop it completely.

"Why not?" He asked in a soft curious voice.

The teen again said nothing; he just stared into crimson eyes.

With the vampire so close, the teen could feel the pain increase, but he realized it felt different.

Tears feel down his eyes; he looked away. A tanned hand touched his chin, making his head turn so that he was looking into crimson eyes once again.

The vampire wrapped his arms around his angel, pulling him close as he continued to cry.

The teen laid his head on the vampire's shoulder; needing the comforting feeling.

Soon enough, Yugi felt himself being on a soft bed. No doubt he was back in Yami's chambers because he teleported them there. (lazy vampire lol!)

He continued to cry in Yami's arms, no longer ashamed for showing his tears; or embarrassed for showing his pain in front of the vampire.

Instead, he felt secure and safe crying in the other's arms. He felt an unfamiliar strong emotion that he could no longer deny.

An emotion that he had ignored for weeks, which he had tried to convince himself didn't exist.

But now, would not be ignored. Would not hide, but embraced and felt.

Without warning, The BloodLover shifted his position to press his lips to the Vampire King's in a wanting kiss.

* * *

Moriah: Yay! I finally finished it! Yay!

Yugi: What the hell does that mean?

Moriah: What does what mean? *confused*

Yugi: The ending….?

Moriah: Oh well, it's you finally embracing the feelings you have for Yami and believing that he loves you, but Tea. But I still have another secret for you!

Yugi: What's that?

Moriah: Can't tell you. You will have to wait until next chapter. Oh, that reminds me, I am planning a lemon for the next chapter. If you do or do not want that, let me know, and I will or will not have a lemon _at all _in this story.

Yugi: Today is Mori's birthday, so make sure that you wish her a happy birthday also in your reviews! And if you have not have read the previous chapter, please read and review it. It will make us to happy. Sorry, I am late with this. My birthday was yesterday.

Moriah: I am updating Lust for Blood today, so please read and review that too. Please….*puppy dog eyes* I will try to update this soon. Maybe during the summer. Make sure that you review! Lust for Blood is almost done, if I don't have it out today, I will tomorrow.

Until the next time I update….


	18. I Want You

Moriah: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter! I am soo glad that you liked it!

Yugi: What is going to happen in this chapter, Morie-chan?

Moriah: Well, because of the poll, this is going to be a lemon! Yay! Lemon! And yes, there will of course be more answers and more questions.

Yugi: How can you answer questions in a lemon chapter?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and see. **Warning: Lemon is chapter! If you don't like, don't read!** I am truly sorry for the long hiatus with my stories, lately; I am dealing with the breakup of me and boyfriend, and now the passing of my father…so updates will be slow and inconsistent…

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

The vampire gasped from shock. Unconsciously, he pulled the other closer, kissing him back with the same intensity, he felt from the teen.

He felt Yugi push him down on the bed, pinning his arms above his head.

The vampire let out a moan, letting the sensations wash over him, as he tried to get his arms free, but to know prevail.

"Yugi," he panted out, finally breaking the heated kiss for air. "We can't."

The teen didn't reply; he just pressed his lips to the vampires for another kiss, his arms still pinned.

Yami sighed in the kiss, trying to control his desires. He knew what the other was trying to do. He knew what the teen wanted. He could feel it. Yugi was making him feel it, increasing his own desires.

It wouldn't be long before he lost control. He wanted this. Ever since the night in the alley, he wondered what it would be like to have the teen under him, screaming his name. Now, he would have the chance.

With a growl, he felt the last of his control slip away, as he swiftly switched positions hearing the other gasp.

The vampire pressed his lips to the teen's turning it passionate. He pinned his arms above his head, who whined as he tried to free his hands.

Breaking the kiss, Yami smirked at the BloodLover. "Awww, does Yugi want me to let him free?" the vampire teased.

Yugi nodded his head, as he opened his eyes; his eyes now a dark amethyst.

"Please…" Yugi begged grinding his member on the vampire's leg, making sure that he felt the vibrations.

The vampire growled in need. "You know," Yami said, in Yugi's ear, who closed his eyes and moaned softly. "You shouldn't mess with me like that." his voice was soft and warm.

Yugi smirked, still grinding on the vampire's leg, enticing a moan from his own lips. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." The vampire whispered in the teen's ear, before nipping his earlobe gently with his fang.

Yugi gasped and whimpered. "I know that I want you." he whispered. "That's all I need to know." he said, making the vampire feel how much he wanted him.

Yami smirked before taking off the younger's shirt, and kissing his neck and sucking on the flesh, making sure to leave a mark. All the while Yugi panted, trying to get his hands free.

Trailing kisses down, he took a nibble in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, until it got hard.

The younger arched his back at the foreign sensations, moaning and panting as he felt the vampire give the other the same treatment.

"Yami," Yugi moaned out, still trying to get his hands free. "Please…"

Looking up, crimson met amethyst. "Something you want, aibou?" Yami said with a smirk.

The smaller teen nodded, eagerly grinding his clothed member against the other's leg again for more friction.

"What do you want?" his voice seductive, his lips hovering over the soft pink lips of the teen's.

Yugi said nothing; he just continued to grind on Yami's leg, moaning and gasping.

Yami leaned down for another kiss. The vampire shifted so he was resting on top of Yugi, grinding his erection on Yugi's, making both gasp from the pleasure, breaking the kiss.

Moving to Yugi's neck again, he pressed his lips to the soft flesh, his teeth grazing it, before soothing it with his tongue.

Pressing his lips back to the soft pink of the younger beneath him, he traveled his hand down the other's body, stopping at his jeans. His hand moving lower over the teen's jeans, in the middle, before rubbing his hand over the bulge, making the smaller teen arch his back off the bed.

"Oh God!" Yugi cried out.

Yami stopped his movements to unzip the other's pants, before pulling them down to his ankles and to the floor, revealing Yugi's red boxers.

With a smirk, the vampire removed the other's boxers, before hearing the other scream, when his member was surrounded by heat, his hands clenching the sheets.

Licking the tip, the felt the younger move forward, trying to get closer to the heat, but the vampire moved back a little so he wouldn't choke.

The other screamed when he felt the vampire lightly graze his teeth around the head of his member. So lost in bliss, the teen didn't realize that the vampire had a bottle of lube in his hands.

Pulling away before the other came, he saw that the teen was panting with his eyes closed.

Opening in his eyes, he saw that the vampire had taken off his clothes. Yugi blushed as he looked at the vampire God before him. His chest glistening with sweat, his member hard, his tanned skin soft and smooth and his usually crimson eyes, looked darker, almost predator like.

Yugi knew he should have been scared, afraid. But he wasn't. The being before him had the power to do whatever he wished to him. To kill him, even make him a slave, a servant; to make him lose his free will. But he knew the other would never do that. The dangerous aura surrounding the vampire didn't terrify the teen at all. If anything, it excited him.

The teen noticed the vampire opening the bottle, and coating his fingers with the substance before putting it on the floor.

"_This will hurt a little."_ He said, telepathically, before he slowly inserted a finger to the teen's entrance, who bit his lip to keep from crying out. It hurt, just not as bad as he thought. A second to adjust and he found it quite pleasurable.

Yugi let out a moan as he clenched the sheets, rocking is hips with the fingers inside him, trying to feel more pleasure, moving in a slow rhythm.

Strangely, it occurred to the younger that his hands were free, which was why he was able to clench the sheets. He wondered when the other had released him. He decided now was not a good time. That he would contemplate on it later. He had more…important matters to focus on after all.

The third and last finger joined the others, causing the younger teen to scream when it hit his prostate. His screams turned into pants, as he clenched the sheets tighter in his hand, before another scream passed his lips as his prostate was hit again.

"Oh, God!" the younger screamed out, when his prostate was hit again.

All too soon, the fingers were gone, making the younger whimper in need.

"Please…" Yugi begged with his eyes closed.

The vampire leaned down and chuckled in his ear before whispering, "Don't worry, my sexy little angel." his voice making the boy underneath him shudder. "You'll get what you want."

Picking up the bottle from the floor, he poured some into his hand to prepare himself, before entering the panting teen underneath him in a slow, gentle pace to give the teen time to adjust.

After he was all the way in, he stopped.

Burning pain coursed through the teen's body; he clenched the sheets in a way to adjust to the intrusion.

When Yami stopped, he felt the burning pain slowly dull, letting him adjust to the vampire's size.

Within minutes, the smaller adjusted enough to move his hips slightly, signaling the other could move.

Understanding the motion, the vampire slowly pulled out before gently pushing back in, hearing a small whimper. Repeating the action again, he heard Yugi moan softly.

Pulling out again, for a third time, a louder moan escaped the teen's lips.

Continuing the action several more times, he aimed in a different direction, trying to find the smaller's sweet spot, though he still kept the pace slow and gentle.

Hearing Yugi scream, he knew he found it. With a smirk, unseen by the teen since the vampire was still kissing and nipping his neck, the taller once again hit the other's prostate.

"Atemu!" Yugi screamed, before dragging his hands down the other's back, leaving small red mark trails.

The vampire groaned in pleasure from the slight pain, as he repeated his gentle assault on the other's bundle of nerves over and over again, while nipping his neck.

Closing his eyes, the smaller teen arched his back off the bed, clenching the sheets tightly before screaming in ecstasy.

"Atemu.." the younger panted out, opening his eyes. "So close…" he warned. He could feel that he was getting close to release. It wouldn't be long.

Yami's thrust never changed pace as he pulled and pushed back into the body underneath him; Yugi's moans, pants, and screams filling the room.

Yugi dragged his hands down the vampire's back again, as he tilted his head to the side, baring his neck after another thrust.

"Please…" the smaller begged, earning a groan from the taller who thrusted again. He knew what the other was begging for. But could be?

Could he give in to the other's wishes? Knowing that it could bring his angel to start drinking his own blood again if even a small taste were to touch his tongue?

Moving from Yugi's neck, he captured the other's lips in a soft kiss, keeping his pace. Yugi instantly closed his eyes again before, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer, making his moans and sounds of pleasure muffled.

Yugi broke the kiss, to moan loudly when another thrust hit his prostate, causing the most intense pleasure to course through his veins.

Panting, Yami leaned down to the other's neck before piercing his fangs gently into the soft flesh.

Feeling the pleasure from the thrusts and the gentle bite, Yugi's body tensed.

"Atemu!" he screamed as his came.

Pulling his fangs out slowly, the vampire thrusted a couple of more times.

"Yugi." He whispered in the teen's ear, before coming, not too far behind.

Pants filled the room as the two males tried to catch their breathe.

Pulling out of the body underneath him, earned a whimper from the smaller from the loss, as he moved to lay next to him.

The vampire smiled warmly, as he pulled the other crimson sheet around them before pulling the BloodLover closer to him to lay on his chest.

"I love you." Yami said softly. He wasn't expecting to hear it back, but he did expect to hear some kind of response.

A few minutes passed and the vampire still only heard silence. Looking down at the form laying on him…he saw…

Yugi was already fast asleep…

* * *

Moriah: Finally, I am finished with this chapter! I've been working on it since June. Sorry about that. So, what did you think? Loved it? Hate it? Didn't like the atmosphere? Sorry, but I was going for a gentle-wanting atmosphere for their first time.

Yugi: Why?

Moriah: Because Yami wanted your first time to gentle so that it will be memorable…and wanting to show how badly you need Yami; that you are finally giving in to your desires instead of acting as if they aren't there.

Yugi: ….*looks gravely sad* Though we are sorry for the lack of updates, we are sure that you will understand. Morie-chan's boyfriend broke up with her last month and she has been trying to get over it, and 6 days ago, her father passed away.

Moriah: *sniffles* I am sorry again for my lack my updates but as Yugi has just said, those are the reasons as to why I haven't been updating lately. Also, because the funeral is on Saturday, I am not sure when I will have time to update another story.

Yugi: Please, please, please, review. Right now, reviews will make Morie-chan happy, well as happy as she can be.

Moriah: But I will try to write out the next chapter as fast as I can, but I am planning on having the next chapter just be Yugi and Yami spending time together…any suggestions?

Yugi: Make sure that review. If there any grammar or spelling errors, let us know and we will change it.

Until the next time we update…


	19. I Love You, Too

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I am so sorry that it took us long to update.

Yugi: Truly sorry. We've been busy with school. Especially last week. Midterms. *sighs*

Moriah: But now it's over and now that I have a study hall, I will be able to update stories more. In my opinion, this is a bit of a longer chapter, then I usually make. I suppose you can say this is my way, I hoping that you will forgive me. That and updating Lust for Blood today as well. *giggles*

Yugi: Now, please review. **Warning: This chapter has a lime in it. If you don't like it, skip the first part.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

* * *

Sunlight shined in the room through the window, illuminating the two males, currently sleeping on the bed.

Yugi slept with his back to Yami, while the vampire had his arm around Yugi's waist.

Slowly, amethyst eyes fluttered opening, blinking away his sleepy haze, as he tried to adjust to the light.

He looked around, noticing that he was in Yami's room, before memories of the night before flashed in his mind.

He blushed, before gently removing the vampire's arm and getting up from the bed.

He winced slightly, feeling pain shoot through his system, as he searched for his boxers. Finding them, instantly, on the seat of the chair, he put them on slowly, to avoid the pain.

"Maybe a shower will soothe my aching muscles." he said to himself, as thoughts of the previous night flashed in his mind again, making himself blush once more.

Walking into the bathroom, he closed the door, before walking towards the shower and turning the knobs so the water would be the right temperature.

After setting the water to the perfect temperature, he took off his red boxers, letting them pool on the cool tile floor, before stepping into the shower, instantly sighing in contentment when the hot water caressed his tensed muscles.

He went under the showerhead, to wet his hair before grabbing the shampoo and putting some in his hand, and washing it thoroughly then stepping back under the water to wash it out, closing his eyes.

Grabbing the conditioner from the same area as he had gotten the shampoo, he put some on his hand, before putting it in his hair.

He closed his eyes again, inhaling the scent of the conditioner, realizing it was the scent of strawberries. He opened his eyes before idly wondering if the conditioner was put there solely for him, since he never smelled the scent of strawberries in his vampire's hair.

Once again, he went under the showerhead to rinse out the conditioner.

Opening his eyes again, he grabbed the soap before washing his body with it, smelling the scent of vanilla. This time, he knew the soap was put there for him, for he was certain he had never smelled the relaxing scent on the other's skin….especially not last night.

He went under the showerhead again to rinse the soap from his body. He wondered what scents the vampire used, for he was certain it wasn't strawberries or vanilla.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist, causing a squeaking noise to leave his lips, pulling him away from the spray of the water, his eyes instantly opening in surprise and shock.

"Good Morning, my little angel," a familiar deep voice greeted, causing him to stop his struggling.

"Yami," he scolded. "Don't scare me like that."

He heard the taller chuckle, the vibrations heard and felt through his chest, which was where Yugi's head now lay.

"I'm sorry, little one." he said. "I woke up and you weren't there. I heard the shower. " he leaned to whisper in the smaller's ear, nipping his earlobe, eliciting a moany gasp. "and I couldn't resist." his voice was low and husky.

He leaned down more to place soft kisses on the other's neck, who leaned his head back more on the other's chest to give him better access, moaning softly.

His left arm abandoned Yugi's waist, moving up to pinch his right nipple gently, hearing the teen moan and cry out.

The vampire smirked inwardly as he continued to leave soft kisses on the teen's neck, and teasing both his nipples, loving the moans and cries coming from the teen.

Abandoning Yugi's nipples, his left hand trailed slowly down to the teen's thigh, noticing that Yugi's member was already erect. But with all the teasing he was doing to him, how could it not be?

He wrapped his hand around the length, moving his hand up and down in a teasing pace.

"Atemu," Yugi panted out from the sensations. "Please." he thrusted into the vampire's hand.

Yami leaned into Yugi's ear again. "You have no idea how much I want to take you right now." he whispered, continuing the teasing pace, his right hand on Yugi's hip to make sure he didn't fall.

"Then do it." he said between moans, thrusting into the vampire's hand again, creating more friction.

Yami nipped the teen's earlobe again. "I can't." he whispered softly in his ear, his pace never wavering. "Not yet. I don't think you want your second time to be in a shower." he took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Yugi let out a needy moan as he felt his release getting closer.

"So close." he panted out. The vampire let go of Yugi's earlobe and started nipping the side of Yugi's neck.

He quicken his pace of strokes on the teen's length, but still made it teasing.

Yugi closed his eyes, his pants thick and almost choking like from the steam of the water.

The teen leaned his head back, making sure it was in the right angle, not to cause discomfort for himself, before pressing his lips to the vampires, muffling his moans as the vampire continued to stroke him.

He broke the kiss, to moan out, feeling his stomach tighten.

With a loud scream, the teen came, his essence dripping from the vampire's hand, to the bathtub to be mixed with the water and down the drain.

Pants filled the bathroom, as the teen tried to regain his breathing back to his regular pace. He was glad that the vampire was holding him for his legs felt weak and unstable.

Taking the soap, the teen quickly washed himself, before grabbing the amethyst towel from the towel rack, knowing that Atemu turned off the shower.

Wrapping the towel around himself, he squeaked with startled surprised when he was lifted and walked to the bedroom, before being placed on it.

He couldn't help but giggle lightly at how playful the vampire was being.

* * *

In a golden room, a group of people idling wandered. Some sat on the while marble stairs while other's sat in their laps, as if they were waiting for someone's arrival.

"Do you think he told him yet?" whispered a male with spiky-white hair and big brown eyes, sitting in the lap of a male who looked like him, but more mature.

The male sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, and nuzzling his neck, feeling the teen lean in his touch and softly whine in contentment. "I don't know, Ryou." he finally answered. "It's really hard to say when it comes to Atemu." he continued. "But if he did, the bigger question is if Yugi believed him or not."

Ryou nodded. His vampire was right. That was the bigger question. The last time he had talked to Yugi, he was upset that the King saved him. Recently, it seemed as if his wish for death was no longer there. So, he would be surprised if the teen didn't believe the King.

Ryou looked around the room, that was lit by candles, giving the room a small glow. The golden room had crimson horizontal stripes on the wall. The floor was a light crimson, and on top of the stairs was a crimson throne, where the teen's were sitting below from.

"How do you think he will react when he find's out about the King's knowledge?" Joey spoke softly, sitting in Seto's lap, lying on the vampire's shoulders.

"That's a good question." A female voice said, walking through the double doors of the throne room, with a knowing smile.

"Yes, Isis, a good question indeed. " Seto started. "One we all know you have the answer to."

Isis walked further into the room, before stopping at the stairs. She nodded, her hand rising to touch her necklace that was around her neck. "Yes, High Priest, I do know."

"Is Yugi okay?" Ryou asked shyly.

Isis smiled and nodded. "Yes, Yugi is doing just fine." she said.

"What happened?" Malik asked. They all knew for the past couple of weeks that Atemu and Yugi had engaged in a game of cat and mouse. And each day, the King would return Yugi-less, more frustrated and disappointed than the day before.

"Well let's just say that the BloodLover is in the King's chamber's probably sleep." Of course she knew he was no longer sleep. "He…" she thought of the right words. "Finally embraced his feelings," she looked at their slightly confused expressions, smiling knowingly before leaving the room through the double doors. After all, there were two meanings behind her parting words; depending on how they wanted to interpret them.

* * *

Now dressed, Yugi wore an amethyst shirt, with black jeans and his black shoes. Atemu was dressed in a crimson shirt, black pants and black shoes.

The two were now lying on the bed, waiting for the maid to come.

A knock on the door, disturbed their peaceful atmosphere.

Getting up from the bed, Yami walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Aíñe with a picnic basket in her hand.

With a bow to her King, she handed him the basket, before bowing to Yugi and leaving. After all, she had…other things to attend to.

Closing the door, he walked to the foot of the bed. Noticing Yugi's confused expression, he motioned for him to come to him, which the younger obeyed.

"What's with the picnic basket, Yami?" he asked, after he was standing next to his vampire.

"Well, my little angel, today me and you are having a picnic in the rose garden." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugi's eyes lit up in excitement. He loved the rose garden. Ryou had taken him one weekend; and he fell in love with it.

He hugged Yami, feeling his arms wrap around him, with the basket in hand, knowing the vampire was going to teleport them.

Red and black smoked swirled together around the two before they disappeared.

Amethyst eyes opened; not knowing he closed them. Looking around he saw grass and green bushes covered with pink and white roses.

It took him a minute to realize that Atemu's arms were no longer around him. Looking around he saw that the vampire was now behind him, lying on a crimson blanket. The basket was next to him, and the contents were neatly laid out. There was a space beside Atemu for him. Walking over, he smiled.

"Awww, all this for me?" he asked when he sat down in the empty space.

Atemu nodded before he handed his angel his favorite type of sandwich: grilled ham and cheese. Over the course of Yugi's routine of being with the vampire King, he and Isis tried different foods to see what he liked.

Yugi took the sandwich happily, biting into it instantly, making a 'mmm' noise, making Yami smile, as he ate his own sandwich.

Despite popular belief, vampires could eat human food without any serious consequences. In fact, Atemu found that he liked the taste of it. But blood sustained him the most.

After finishing two sandwiches a piece and both eating their soup, the two males, sat and listened to the bird chirping. Atemu sat on the grass with his back to the tree while Yugi sat in his lap with his head laying on the vampire's shoulders.

After sometime had passed, Yugi told the vampire he was thirsty. Atemu smiled. And after Yugi got up from his position, the vampire grabbed the two bottles of apple juice, which were surprising still cold considering that it was a hot day. He gave one to Yugi, who took it and drank it happily.

Too soon, the sun had set and the sky turned dark, with stars scattered around the dark blanket above their heads.

For the next few hours, the two counted the stars in the sky, eating more soup. While Atemu would steal kisses and tickle Yugi.

Yugi would smile with glee whenever he noticed a star that was brighter than the rest. Atemu would tell him that the brighter starts reminded him of how his eyes brighten whenever he was happy or excited. Something he would never get tired of seeing.

Yugi blushed in the other's embraced. He was once again in the vampire's lap, but now they were back to sitting on the crimson blanket. Atemu had put the leftover food in the basket long ago.

"Will you ever get tired of me?" the question was asked so softly, so unexpected, that the vampire almost didn't hear it.

"No." came the instant reply. "Not before. Not now. Not ever."

"Not before?" What was that suppose to mean? They had only met almost four months ago.

Atemu sighed. He didn't need to see the other's face to know that he was confused.

"I knew you before I saved you from your father." he confessed.

"Knew me before?" the other repeated again.

"I've been watching you since you were four." he confessed. "I'm sorry I didn't save you before." Atemu looked down, his voice was barely a whisper. "If I did, you would have never suffered by his hands and…" it was hard for him to say it, but he had to. "And you would have never cut yourself. You would have never became addicted." his voice now held conviction. "But after days of seeing you suffer, I vowed that one day I would take you away. That I would make you happy again; to see your eyes brighten like stars, like it use to before your…Mother left."

He felt Yugi shift in his lap, and he prepared himself for all the possible reactions the smaller could have. He waited for the smaller to slap him and say that he hated him for making him suffer for so long, but instead blinked his crimson eyes in confusion, when his chin was lifted, and crimson met amethyst.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't say that. You saved me and that's all that matters." he said, pressing his lips softly to the vampire's before pulling away. "I am happy. Just like I am getting better." he gestured to the romantic scene, something he knew he would have never done before. It had been a while since he had eaten food. The thought of ever doing so again seemed like an alternate reality then.

"I love you." the vampire said, seeing the younger's thoughts, which made his heart swell. He wasn't expecting to hear it back. After all, they hadn't been together very long. But he was surprised when he heard a soft…

"I love you too."

* * *

Moriah: Surprise! What do you think? I know, the shower scene and the picnic scene weren't the best, but not bad for a first try now is it? But if you don't like it, let me know and please tell me how I could have made it better.

Yugi: My mother left and after my eye's stop sparkling?

Moriah: *nods* Yes. Don't worry. Your mother will make an appearance. Sorry everyone when I originial thought of this idea, I had Yami saying that he had been watching Yugi since he was six, but I changed it to four. I figured Yami would have started watching not long before his Mother left and saw the progression of him suffering. But we will get more into that later.

Yugi: Well, readers, please make sure that you review. And sorry, Lust for Blood isn't done yet, so it will probably be posted later today or tomorrow morning. Please review "The Pain of Loss". And Morie-chan is having trouble thinking of what should happen next chapter. She only thought this far in the story. Any ideas?

Moriah: Thank you, Yugi for telling them. So please review and let me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. I personally like most of the chapter, but I love the shower scene and the ending.

Until the next time I update...


	20. Memories Remembered

Moriah: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope I didn't lose my wonderful readers.

Yugi: I am sure you still have them.

Moriah: I hope so. I love this story very much. But I've been having writer's block with my stories so please forgive me.

Yugi: We hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh before I forgot, Mori-chan, why are you updating today?

Moriah: Aww I'm so glad you remembered. Today is the three year anniversary of this story! Whoo! I can't believe I've been working on it for three years. *thinks* I wonder how long it will be before I finish it? *giggles*

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

The vampire looked at the other with a shocked expression. He really had not expected such a response.

For the teen to be silent or blush but not the response he had been given. It didn't mean he was any less happy about it.

"You…love me?" he asked him, with surprised shock.

The teen's eyes sparkled, as he nodded. "Yes. I love you."

Seeing the sparkle, the vampire could not doubt the admission. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the teen's.

Instantly, the teen wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer.

Within seconds, the teen felt the soft mattress under him as tanned hand ran up his body.

He moaned softly from the touch, arching his back for more.

The vampire smirked against the younger's lips, moving his hands to the teen's hands up above his head, pinning them.

"Atemu..." the other breathed, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, my cute little angel?"

As a response, the other wiggled his hands indicating what he wanted.

With a smirk, the vampire released his arms, rolled off him, to the right laying next him, before pulling him close in his arms.

"Tease." the teen giggled, laying his head on the vampire's chest.

"Your tease."

Yugi smiled, laying his head more of the other's chest, before covering his mouth as he yawned.

Of course, the vampire sensed the yawn before the teen even did it. He sensed that the other was sleepy when they were in the rose garden.

Atemu chuckled. "Sleepy?"

"No." he lied, giggling.

"You know," the vampire shifted, hovering over the teen, licking the right side of his neck, causing the smaller to gasp. "You really shouldn't lie to me, when I can feel your emotions."

The smaller dragged his nails the other's back in response. 447

"Oh no." the vampire said, shifting quickly, to lying next to the teen, to their previous position. "You're tired."

The teen cuddled closer to the vampire. "Fine." he said, pouting. "I am tired."

"I know you are." he laughed. "Get some sleep. It's late."

Yugi looked up, his eyes meeting crimson, asking a silent question.

"I'll be here when you wake up," the taller answered. Yugi nodded, letting his eyes close, falling fast asleep.

The vampire smiled, hearing even breathing, before falling asleep, not long after.

* * *

A male with spiky white hair and big brown eyes stood, staring out the window in a room, of white walls with brown stripes. He was so absorbed staring at the twinkling stars, that he almost missed the presence of someone walking in.

"Thinking?" came the greeting, from a male voice.

The male nodded, without turning around from the window. There was no need. He knew who it was.

"Still questioning?"

Again, the teen nodded. Thinking on it now, he still couldn't figure out what the Healer meant. Of course, he understood the obvious but the other…the other was not so easy to decipher.

He knew it wasn't meant to be.

"Any luck with the others?" the male asked, finally turning away from the window to look at the person still standing in the doorway. The other male looked exactly like the smaller but his features were more mature and his brown eyes were a bit darker.

The older male shook his head. "No more than you do." he answered, with an amused voice. "They are just as frustrated as you are. Especially Seto."

The smaller chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me." he said, feeling arms wrap around him. He instantly relaxed into them.

"You know the BloodLover is fine." he whispered.

"I know."

"He's with Atemu."

"I know."

"So what are you frustrated about?" he asked. "That you haven't seen him?"

Ryou nodded. In the past two weeks, no one but Yami had seen him, even though it was briefly. Somehow, the teen did his homework though the group never saw him at school.

Strong arms tightened around him. "Don't worry so much, Ryou."

"I'm trying to but what Isis said…"

"I know." the vampire cut him off. "She said that on purpose I'm sure."

"I know she did." he responded. "I understand that he finally embraced his feelings or he wouldn't be with Atemu right now. But what I don't understand is what that means."

"I don't either."

"Do you think we'll get to see him soon?" the smaller male asked.

Bakura sighed and nodded, feeling the soft mattress underneath him, and Ryou laying on his chest, his eyes fluttering closed.

The vampire smiled. "Sweet dreams, Ryou." he whispered, feeling the smaller succumb to sleep.

He pulled the smaller in his arms more, before falling asleep.

* * *

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, his thoughts still cloudy from sleep.

"Good Morning, angel." he heard a voice say next to him, before feeling soft lips press to his.

He eagerly responded back, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, feeling weight on top; he moaned in the kiss.

The kiss deepened, causing Yugi to moan more, biting the vampire's bottom lip. Atemu moaned in surprise, grinding on him lightly.

Yugi broke the kiss, moaning out. "Oh, Yami!"

The vampire king responded by kissing down the smaller's neck, his fangs nipping occasionally.

The smaller male's pants filled the room, his movements matching the taller's.

"Atemu.." whispered Yugi, needing, snapping the vampire from his lust filled thoughts.

'Atemu, snap out of it." his conscience yelled. 'Control yourself.'

"Atemu…" the younger whispered more, grinding under him.

Any thoughts of listening to his conscience went out the window. No one would deny the younger with a plead like that. Not even him.

'I can't control myself with him.' he told his conscience.

"I can't control myself with you." he whispered.

"Please…" the teen begged, grinding under the teen in response.

The vampire's fangs grew in his mouth, as he continued to suck on the smaller's neck.

Just as he was about to shift to take off the younger's shirt, to give him what he wanted, he heard a knock on the door.

The knock startled them both, snapping the pair out of their lust clouded minds. Atemu shifted to lie next to Yugi again.

Aíñe walked through the now opened door, with a tray in her hand. Looking around, she saw the panting males lying on the bed. She giggled lightly, realizing what she interrupted, as she quickly walked to the dresser next to the bed, laying the tray on it, before quickly leaving.

Yugi looked at the vampire, still panting, noticing crimson eyes were no longer dark.

The vampire leaned over, grabbing the tray, before sitting up, placing it on his lap, being careful not to spill the contents.

"Here," he picked up the bowl, to show the teen what was on the tray.

"What…time is it?" he asked, smelling the delicious aroma of his favorite soup.

The older male turned around slightly to stare out the window before facing the teen again. "Noon." He replied.

"That late?" he asked, picking up the spoon, before putting a spoonful of the soup is his mouth, his face lightening up from the taste.

Atemu nodding, chuckling. "Yes, that late."

Within minutes, the bowl of soup and apple juice was gone. The tray was back on the dresser.

Yugi was laying on Atemu's chest, the sheets wrapped around them.

Luckily, his arousal had disappeared while he ate his lunch. He could sense the vampire had calm down as too.

He didn't completely understand what occurred between them, or why he felt so lustful. All he knew was that he wanted Atemu and the intensity was unlike he ever felt before.

They hardly talked since it happened and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had Aíñe not interrupted.

Of course it wasn't hard to guess.

The silence wasn't awkward, just deafening yet peaceful.

"Odd combination.' he thought with slight amusement.

Sighing inwardly, he let his thoughts wonder. A part of him wanted to bring it up to clear the air, but the other half wanted to let it go, to not break the atmosphere they were currently wrapped in.

Oh well…it will come up sooner or later.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had gone down and the moon shined bright overhead.

Yugi stood on the balcony, his hands lightly touching the railing as he looked at the dark blanket of night. Atemu had left a few hours ago to attend a meeting.

He sighed in disappointment, because there were no stars tonight. And most he missed the vampire.

"Sad because there's no stars?" a voice said behind him, chuckling.

Yugi smiled though the other couldn't see it. "Nod sad." he replied, giggling.

"Oh?" he heard footsteps, before feeling strong arms wrap around his waist. "I think someone's lying." the vampire kissed the teen's neck softly, who moaned silently.

"About what happened earlier," the vampire started. "I was going to talk to Isis about it tonight after the meeting but I didn't get the chance. But I will tomorrow."

Yugi nodded. Seems like he wasn't the only one who felt something they never felt before.

_'I can't control myself with you.'_ he remembered the taller whispering, which had turned him on more. He shook his head to dispatch such thoughts now was not the time.

He heard the vampire chuckling. Surely, he felt what just occurred within the teen. Yugi blushed.

"The stars remind me of mother." the smaller admitted.

He could feel the other's confusion. "Looking at the stars, reminds me of when I use to count them with my mother." he explained, looking up at the star-less sky. "We'd sit on the porch or at the park counting the stars until it got so late, I would fall asleep. And I'd wake up in my room the next morning."

"Why did it stop?" the vampire asked. He knew, he just wanted the younger to say it.

For a minute, the smaller didn't say anything. "She left." he finally replied. "When I came home from kindergarten, she wasn't there waiting for them, like she always was. My dad was instead. I could sense something was different."

"Did he ever tell you why she left?"

Yugi nodded. "He told me that night. It was the first night he hit me."

"What did he say?"

"That…she left because of me." he said, quietly. "And that I deserved to be punished."

The vampire held him tightly as the smaller continued talking. "I didn't believe him at first. She wouldn't leave me. She loved me. But as the days passed on, the more I hated her for leaving and not talking me with her."

Within seconds, the two males were laying on the bed, the smaller laying on the taller's chest.

Cuddling with the vampire, he felt exhaustion hit him.

The vampire wasn't surprised. Admitting so much, after such a long time of keeping things hidden would tire anyone out.

The smaller snuggled more on the vampire's chest, his eyes closing.

That night, he dreamed of a woman with long layers of blonde and black hair, with light sparkling purple eyes…

* * *

Moriah: Yay! After six months, of working on this chapter, I finally finished.

Yugi: Sorry this is day late. Please, let's just pretend that today is the 28th. *smiles* What is going to happen next chapter.

Moriah: I am not exactly sure yet. Maybe I'll have your Mom talk to you in your dream. After all, she does have something's to tell you. I can't decide if I want to be dead or alive.

Yugi: *thinks* Good question. But please read and review this chapter. If there are any errors please let me know. I will be going through this later and correcting thing.

Until the next time we update…


	21. Uncontrolled Emotions

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad that you still like this story! I know its been forever since I updated.

Yugi: You should really start being consistent.

Moriah: *rolls eyes* I am trying to, but I am running out ideas or I am not in a writing mood. You know how I've been lately.

Yugi: *nods* I know. Since your father passed, you haven't been much writing much.

Moriah: But I am trying to change that. So, here is the next chapter of BloodLover. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"Hello, Yugi." A soft, warm voice greeted.

Looking around, he teen noticed he was in a place he did not recognize, and that he himself was floating. The soft voice came from the woman in front of him. She had long layers of black and yellow, with purple sparkling eyes.

"Mom?" he whispered with uncertainty, his eyes already starting to water.

The woman smiled warmly at her son. "Yes, sweetie, its me."

In an instant, he was wrapped in his mother's arms, unsure and uncaring of how he got there. He hugged her back tightly, as if she would disappear if he released her.

Despite all the nights he wished her dead and proclaimed his hatred for her, it all disappeared seeing her now.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked, pulling away from the embrace alittle.

His mom smiled warmly, as she nodded. "Yes, sweetie. I am here in your dreams." she said, once again using the endearment she use to call him when he was younger.

He looked at her. "Where are you? Why have you never came to find me?" he felt like he was five years old again. Though he was far from it.

Her smile wavered alittle, but the warmth was still there. Of course, she had expected the question, didn't mean it was going to make it any easier to answer.

"Where I am is not important, sweetie." she said, pulling her son to her again for another embrace, before pulling away to look at him again. "My, you've grown into a cute and handsome young man." she said, fondly.

Yugi blushed. "Mom." he whined in embarrassment.

He looked at her. "Please don't try to change the subject. Distractions never worked when I was younger, you should have known it wouldn't work now."

She smiled sheepishly. "What I said was the truth, but I thought I'd try." she sighed before speaking again. "You were right when you told your vampire that I loved you and wouldn't have left without taking you with me." she started. "Of course I wouldn't want you to be where I am."

"Where are you exactly?" he asked. He had a feeling that he already knew, but he was hoping that he wasn't right. He was dreading that she would confirm his suspicion. Where else could she be that she couldn't want him to be, or that would prevent her from seeing him?

For the first time since their reunion, the woman in front of him looked away. That was confirmation enough.

"How'd you get there?" he knew the answer already.

"Before you were expected home that night, I went out for a walk to pass the time. I don't remember much. I just remember walking and a twig snapping but before right when I turned around..."

He killed her. He killed his mother for no reason. And he let him live after their last encounter. Next time, he won't be so merciful.

How dare the bastard live after what he did. He growled in his head.

"I have to go, sweetie." his mother's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. "It's time for you to wake up. Your vampire will worry if I keep you too long." His eyes widen in fear at the thought of his mother leaving.

She chuckled as she looked at him, he noticed that her form was disappearing. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be seeing you soon."

With that said, Yugi saw she had fully disappeared. With a shake, the younger was sitting in bed, panting. His heart was beating frantically. He sensed Atemu's presence before he felt arms pull him close and his head rested on the other's chest.

"What did you dream about?"

"My mom." was the soft reply, as he wrapped his arm around the vampire chest, to be closer. "She came to me in my dream and told me that my father…killed her that day before I came home."

The vampire could sense that the younger was angry and sad. He held him tighter.

"Do you want to stay in bed a little longer or get ready for the day?" the vampire asked. He thought a distraction might help.

Reluctantly, the teen got up from bed and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

He walked out twenty minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his back and hair. He felt a lot better; more refreshed after his shower.

At first glance, the vampire had to stop himself from jumping the smaller. He would have to learn to control his hormones better especially when the smaller looked like this. He fought the urge to throw him on the bed and lick every ounce of water off his sweet skin.

Soon enough, the two males were dressed and laying down in bed. Atemu was watching Yugi eat breakfast, which was French toast, grapes, and a glass of milk. Atemu noticed that Isis had become more diverse in what was given to the smaller. Probably trying to expand the food he ate.

After breakfast, the two laid down with a peaceful content atmosphere. A knock on their door snapped them out of the trance.

The vampire sensed who was behind the door. 'Come in.'

Seconds later, six males walked into the room, with hesitant steps.

Soon, they were standing at the foot of the bed.

The vampire had sent Bakura a telepathic message to tell him to gather everyone and meet in his chambers. He knew Yugi would be happy to see them. Let alone, Bakura had be bugging him about how much Ryou wanted to see Yugi again, ever sense the group found out he was back.

"Good Morning, Yugi." came the warm greeting from Seto. "How are you this morning?" From the question, Yugi couldn't help but wonder if the vampire had told the group about the dream. It would explain their presence. He shook his head inwardly. It didn't matter. He missed them and he was happy he could finally be with his friends again.

The teen smiled back, now sitting up in bed. "I feel a lot better. How are you?"

"I am-we are a lot better after hearing you were back and safe."

Yugi's smiled wavered slightly at the words. He had been back for the past few days. And he hadn't contacted either of them.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know that I was back."

"It's okay, Yug." Joey said, with a grin. "Isis told us."

Yugi nodded his understanding. He guessed it was because of her they knew.

Joey left out her implied message. From the males snuggling up when they walked in, they already knew part of it. The other part was still in question.

"Aibou," Atemu said, causing the smaller to turn to him. "I'm sure you and the others would like to spend some time together. Why don't you all go play in the garden?"

The BloodLover smiled, hugging the vampire tightly. He missed the other smaller's turning to their taller's asking a silent question. Of course they nodded with smiles.

"Don't forget about the meeting tonight." Marik said, causing Yugi to look at Yami. He was now off the bed and standing by Joey. "Meeting?"

"You can come." he said, with a playful smirk. Yugi blushed and nodded.

"It's mandatory now." Bakura said, in what some would describe as a snapping voice.

Crimson eyes lingered to his friend. "Not for them." he answered simply. "I been told you they didn't have to." Of course he knew they would.

"So why do we?" Bakura asked. By now, the others were gone, laughing as they walked down the hall.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "You know why. Because I said it."

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Atemu sighed. Why was Bakura asking stupid questions? To piss him off? He did make a habit of that on a daily basis.

"King." Atemu said, as if that explained everything and it did. Atemu was King, therefore he made the rules and he could change them whenever he felt the need.

Bakura left the room, muttering about stupid vampire kings and how they shouldn't be allowed to change the rules so frequently. A laughing Seto and Marik behind him.

Hours passed by quickly, and before long the sun set and the sky was once again dark.

Atemu walked through the double doors, and into the golden room. There was a long table in the middle of the room, in front of his throne. He walked over and sat down at the end of the table.

Everyone was already there. His eyes lingered instantly to Yugi who he hadn't seen since that morning. He sensed that the younger had arrived not too long ago.

He knew the teen ate lunch with the others in the garden.

"What's this meeting about?" Atemu asked Seto who was sitting two seats away from his left. He saw that Isis was sitting next to Yugi. He wasn't surprised. He had to remind himself to talk to her after the meeting.

It didn't take long for the meeting to be over. The King looked over at the BloodLover, whose eyes were staring in front of him, looking at a girl with short brown hair, wearing a red dress and red post heart earrings.

Yugi continued looking at her though the girl was oblivious to it. She was too busy talking to the girl next to her, who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

There was a look of recognition and confusion on his face. He recognized her though he couldn't pin point why. He focused on the conversation.

"…we all know he loves me," he heard. "He just doesn't know it yet." the girl grinned.

With those words, Yugi felt a fire in himself ignite unlike one he had ever experienced. He was sure his eyes changed color thought he was unsure what color that might be. A part of him hoped that no one noticed.

Her voice. He knew it. He had heard it about three weeks ago. He was the girl who kissed his vampire and it seemed she still hadn't learned.

The vampire was his. And she wasn't going to take him from him.

A hand on his shoulder ceased his angry thoughts, bringing him back to reality and out of his own mind, only to look around and see that the room was empty except for Isis who was standing at the end of the table. He turned slightly to see Atemu. No doubt the other had felt his rage. No other reason for the smirk on his face.

"Did you want to meet me in our room?" he asked him.

Yugi thought for a moment before nodding, getting up. "I need to calm down." he replied as he walked out the room. Of course he didn't notice the electricity that lingered in the room.

Atemu looked at Isis, feeling the strong current still around despite the smaller's departure from the room.

Isis touched her necklace before her features turned into a knowing smile, looking at her King.

"You wanted to talk to me?" of course they both knew she knew the answer to that.

He nodded nonetheless.

"Are you talking about the BloodLover?"

The vampire nodded again.

"Something occurred." she said, looking at him, while touching her necklace. "Manipulation of emotions. Control." her words were cryptic.

"How?" he said.

"By Yugi of course."

He glared at her.

She laughed. "His powers."

"And that is what happened not too long ago?"

She nodded. "The anger he felt caused them to resurface, changing the atmosphere of the room." she said. "Just like the need he felt for you caused it to be channeled into you. To make you feel it."

'To make me want him.' he thought. Not that he needed anything to influence him.

"Yes." he said, reading his mind.

A thought struck him. "What about his blood?" he asked.

"Since the transfusion?" she asked. "It's still the same. He still has the blood of the tainted innocent."

"What does it mean to have the blood of the tainted innocent?" a voice asked.

The two vampires swiftly turned to the source of the voice to find Yugi standing in the doorway.

* * *

Moriah: Finally after 2 months, I have finally finished this chapter!

Yugi: Whoo! But you ended it on a cliffhanger. *pouts*

Moriah: Oh stop your whining. The long anticipated chapter revealing what the blood of the tainted innocent is next chapter!

Yugi: *jumps around in excitement*

Moriah: I changed the conversation between Atemu and Isis at the end that what it was suppose to be. Hope you all like it. Please vote in the poll on my profile for what stories you want me to update on my birthday. It will end on April 21. Any questions or ideas for what I should put in any of my stories, let me know.

Yugi: Please vote and don't forget to review!


End file.
